Desert Breaking
by kaiistar
Summary: Jasper's Past comes back to haunt him, just when he's starting to find love. The boys are taken and recent events collide with the past. Can they survive the terroist cell, and save each other. Can they heal from the torture? Jaspard Ed/Jay Slash AU-AH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: SM owns all.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Edward POV**

When I originally signed up to _be all that I can be_, I should have known what I was getting myself into. Not only being shipped off to fight in unnecessary wars, but also to be sent out to perform rescue missions and the like. I was naive. I signed up because I wanted to become a hero, like all the little boys when they see someone in uniform. Be it policemen, firefighters, etcetera. When I had been recruited to become apart of the 1st SFOD-D, I thought that it would be an honor. And it was, for awhile.

That is, until this mission.

One of the MP's daughters was kidnaped by the head of the terrorist group, Irana. The wan was mad. By the time we arrived, however, a week after her kidnaping, she was dead. They had done some very gruesome things to this girl. Things that I can't even begin to think about without my stomach curling into knots. It was beyond rape, it was torture. Colonel Whitlock stood beside me now, cussing up a storm.

"Jesus, the poor girl," I muttered. Whitlock was still storming around, swearing under his breath.

Suddenly my radio clicked, and Lieutenant Colonel Swan's voice shouted out from the little speaker from back at home base. _What now?_

"It's a trap! Secure and retreat!" that just caused Col. Whitlock to become more creative with his swearing, blending words together to form new ones.

I clicked the button to give my response once Col. Swan was finished speaking. "Affirmative. Package had been lost."

"_Fuck_," came Col. Swan muttered. Then, "Retreat. Still, guys, there are at least fifty en route."

"_Shit_," Col. Whitlock murmured.

"Affirmative," I responded and Col. Whitlock motioned for me to huddle by him.

I clicked off my radio for the time being and darted over to where he was standing.

"Mjr. Cullen, excute emerge 10-40." he ordered.

Clicking on my radio, I said, "Emerge 10-40. I repeat, emerge 10-40. Check and status."

I got about eight responses. We had ten with us. Two were missing.

"Thomas, Taylor. Status," I repeated.

Nothing but silence. _The hell could have happened?_

"Where were they last!"

"Outside the compound, enemy watch," replied Col. Swan.

"Where is the enemyy now?"

"Within the compound. _Fuck_, they're closing in on the building."

Right as Lt. Col. Swan said that, we started hearing shots fired and screams in the background. Col. Whitlock dashed out into the hall, with me following closely behind.

"Blueprints," I yelled into the radio.

"We need a safe route out."

There was silence at first, and I was beginning to get worried. Then Lt. Swan's voice rang clear through the radio, leading us out of the building. By the time we got out, the grounds were empty.

If you don't count the dead bodies.

"Status," I whispered. There was nothing.

"Lieutenant, are they all inside?" I asked.

"Yes, except for the ones that the guys took down. None of their beacons are moving guys."

Jasper cursed some more whereas I heard a crack and spun with my gun in my hand, raised and ready to shoot.

There was another crack from behind me, and then felt Col. Whitlock's back press into mine. Slowly, we circled to get a view of our area and see out the threat.

Two men slowly stepped out from around the side of the building. One raised his gun and aimed it at Whitlock's side. I nudged him discretely, then watched as the man's eyes changed. The look he had in them was the same look everyone who plans to shoot has. Anger, revenge, disgust. I waited until his finger twitched then slammed into Whitlock's back, shoving him, then jumping forward. The shots rang out, while we both ran to duck for cover. One man stalked towards me, the other towards Col. Whitlock. I managed to slip out and aim at the man. I shot him in the hip, and he went down with a roar. His partner turned to me then and started firing. I managed to roll to the side of the small box and lay down. I could hear the man running towards me, and readied myself for a fight. I heard another shot ring out, and then the sound of a soft thud. Something -- or some_one_ -- had hit the floor. I quickly checked around the corner, and saw Col. Whitlock striding up to the man I had shot in the hip.

"WHO ARE YOU?" he roared.

The man just laughed as the other raised his gun. I rolled from behind the crate and shot him in the chest. Col. Whitlock spun from the other man, then sighed. He turned back to the man, raised his hand gun, and shot him right in between the eyes.

I looked at him as I stood.

"Not enough time to question him, or safe enough to bring him with us," was all he said, as way of explanation.

I nodded, trusting him, and we set off back from the camp.

"Lieutenant, we're on our way back, now. Have any of our beacons moved?"

"They're all blank" he responded, his voice grim.

Blank ... _fuck_, they're all dead. Col. Whitlock's step faltered for a brief moment, and he looked to me. This was bad. Ten men lost. Ten very trained, experienced men. Lost. Dead.

_This can't be good._

"Fuck," I muttered.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Hi Everyone!

Ok once again I've gptta thank my beta **Princess HarleyHeaven. **There will never be enough words or gestures to how much I heart her! You're amazing skills have helped my chapters and stories to be the best they can be.

How you all like this chapter.

The next one is full of briefings, and getting closer.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_Definitions and such:_

**_1st SFOD-D (Delta Force) _**_-- Elite special operations and counter-terrorism unit. Its operators are chosen Carefully from the best soldiers of the Army Special Operations Forces. Most informations about the unit is classified.___

**_Mjr. _**_= Major___

**_Lt. Col. _**_= Lieutenant Colonel ... (though, they're still addressed as 'Colonel.)___

**_Col. _**_= Colonel___

**_Emerge 10-40_**_ = Emergency 10-40 = Acknowledge ... (at least, that's what I found out_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: SM owns all.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Jasper POV**

Blank.

_Fuck. That's never good._

Major Cullen and I had made it to the extraction point, where a helicopter picked us up. Those men were our friends. No, not just friends. Those men had become our _family_. The ride out of Iraq with Colonel Swan was silent. We were all remembering the good times we had managed to share with those good men. Nobody deserved any of this. We had been a force together for the last three years. We were the definition of a family. It was hard, trying to hold back the tears.

Once we landed, General Swan met us at the heli-pad.

"Status report," she demanded.

"No survivors," I responded, my voice showing no emotion.

Without waiting for another response, I grabbed Cullen's elbow and dragged him off to the showers.

It was quiet, when we got into the showers. We were both lost in our own thoughts, no doubt thinking about what had happened overseas. After we showered, we hit the gym. I was spotting Cullen on the weights when, suddenly, he pushed the bar back up to its cradle and broke down. I walked around to stand in front of him and helped him to stand up, then pulled him into a hug, and we just stood there. Grasping onto each other, crying. It's not everyday that military men show their emotions, but we're not cold-hearted bastards. We have feelings. We're just trained well enough to know when to hide them, and when it's okay to let it all go.

The General walked in, followed closely by the Lieutenant Colonel. Upon seeing us embracing, they sighed, and then joined in on the hug. For Edward, this was his first time losing someone in battle. I have lost a few family members, but it doesn't make it any less painful. Just teaches you how to be strong. But losing this many men, that was hard.

I pulled back from Edward, and held his face in between my hands. What I was about to ask him is the hardest thing you can do, but it helped me.

"Do you want to notify the families with me?"

He just stared at me wide-eyed.

"When I lost my first best friend in battle, I was a mess. The only thing that pulled me out was Bella taking me to tell his wife and children that he wasn't coming home. I cried with them, and we shared memories, and with the knowledge of him being happy, and that he loved his family above everything, that's what kept me going." I whispered.

Edward nodded, then said, "Just let me get cleaned up." I nodded and watched as he left to go shower once again.

I turned to Emmett and Bella, "You were apart of this team too, do you want to come?"

They shook their heads simultaneously.

"I'm taking my brother home to his wife and child, and then out to get drunk. We're going to McFadden's at 10." I nodded.

"We'll see you then."

While I was getting my Army Blue on, I was remembering the team.

Edward was the baby of the team. He came to us three years ago, right from Military school to basic training, to the Corps for three months. To my surprise, Edward wasn't cocky like most of the men that came in. He was cautious and precise. I kept him close to me because of his lack of experience. I now understood why they let him come to special ops with so little experience. It's like he was made for the team.

Thomas was the oldest of us, and above my rank. He didn't want to lead a troop, so he nominated me, who was just below him. I gladly took the position. Most of the men were older. Early 30's to late 40's. I'm 26 now and running the troop. Have been for three years, and I don't think I could be any happier.

A soft knock brought me out of my thoughts, and Edward stepped into my room.

"Ready?" he barely spoke, his voice so low that I'm not sure he could even hear himself.

I nodded and placed my arms around his shoulder.

Needless to say, we were both a mess by the time we were done. We just sat in front of Thomas's wife's home, and cried in the car.

About twenty minutes later, we headed off back to my place. "Let's get some food, then head off to the bar to meet Emmett and Bella."

Once at the apartment, I grabbed some frozen chicken and started to thaw it in the microwave. Grabbing some fresh veggies from the fridge I started to make a salad to go with it. Edward just sat on a stool in front of the kitchen island and watched. I sighed and looked at him. His eyes were full of tears that he wouldn't let go, and the emotions running through his large bright green eyes were startling. Setting down the knife and placing the now seasoned chicken into the oven, I took his hand and pulled him into the living room. I've had my eye on this boy for sometime now. Edward was 24, and never had time to figure out his sexual orientation. Hell, he had been so focused at getting through Military school, he didn't have the time to do so, let alone date around or fix his own dinners.

We sat on the couch and I still held onto his hand. The guys in the troop had gotten used to me touching them, so it was nothing new.

"Tell me," I murmured.

He just looked up at me and the tears started to fall. Now, normally it was rare that I held anyone. Everyone knew this, but only Emmett knew of my feelings toward Edward, and always passed it off as me feeling like Edward was my little brother or whatever to the guys. I pulled Edward into my arms, making shushing noises to get him to calm down. Rocking him back and forth, I stroked his cheek, and hummed a random song to him.

Eventually, he calmed down again and looked up from my chest. I had lain backwards to my back and pulled him on top of me at some point.

"Thomas was like the father I never had," he began. This I knew. Thomas was always praising Edward whenever he did something well. It made Thomas proud, for he would always say, "That's my boy."

"I'm struggling with something, but Thomas was always there to help me through it. The last time we talked, we argued about it. I told him he wasn't my father, and at that moment he was worse than my actual father." We all knew about Edward's father. Him getting wasted after a particularly hard fight with him.

"Edward, you know you can always come to me," I whispered.

He buried his face into my chest, and mumbled, "I can't talk to _you_ about this. And you only."

I sighed. "If I tell you a very big secret about me, will you tell me yours?"

He paused for a while; I could almost see the steam coming from his ears as he continued to think.

About five minutes later, he nodded. He knew that I wasn't big on keeping secrets. I didn't share unless asked, but I usually didn't keep secrets.

"Okay, don't take this the wrong way, but . . . I'm gay." I said. I used a level voice, my truth-telling voice.

Edward's head snapped up and the look on his face was priceless. It was a mixture of shock, understanding, and . . . hope?

"Maybe you can help me then," he said, sitting up.

I pulled myself up and looked at him.

"Edward?" I asked.

"I -- I . . . I think . . . I might . . . be gay . . . too," he whispered in a stutter. I looked at him and smiled.

"There's nothing wrong with that," I told him.

He nodded, "I know. I'm just scared of . . . of what . . . my father will say. I'm worried . . . about the guys. I'm not even a hundred percent sure, and I've never been with anyone," he sighed.

I smiled at him in reassurance. "Emmett and Bella know I'm gay. The guys would support you, I know it, and if your father has problem with it Edward, then that's his problem. He doesn't understand what he's missing, what an amazing son he has, what a kind boy that shares his name." Edward looked at me with tears in his eyes again.

"And . . . I'm willing to help you with the last problem, as long as nothing weird happens after."

Edward shook his head, "I like you too much, Jasper," he admitted.

This stunned me. I gaped openly at him for a minute.

"You like me more . . . more than just . . . a friend?" I stuttered.

He simply nodded. I am not exactly sure what had come over me, but I needed to know what those lips of his tasted like, so I went for it and crushed my lips into his. Edward responded clumsily, which was to be expected, but quickly found the rhythm and sooner than I thought possible, the kiss was fast becoming a sloppy make-out session, minus the gropefest that usually ensues.

I pulled away reluctantly, and smiled at him. "I've liked you for such a long time, Edward. I just didn't know you would even consider being with me." I admitted in a whisper.

He nodded. Then, "I'd like to be," and smiled.

Just then, the oven chose that moment to go off, letting me know that the chicken was finished cooking. I stood up and extended my hand toward Edward, offering to help him up. Without any hesitation, and a slight twitching of his lips, he slipped his hand into mine and laced our fingers together, and stood up.

"Let's talk while we eat."

And before walking toward the kitchen together, hand-in-hand, I couldn't resist kissing his lips one more time.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Hi Everyone!

Ok once again I've gotta thank my beta **Princess HarleyHeaven. **There will never be enough words or gestures to how much I heart her! You're amazing skills have helped my chapters and stories to be the best they can be.

So here's the deal everyone. I'd never hold back chapters for a certain amount of reviews, but because 61 of you read the first chapter within the first few hours of it being posted and I still had NO reviews by 9 hrs in, I have a deal with you. For every 50 reviews I get, I'll post 2 Chapters at one. Yes you read right. Every 50 2 chapters. I don't think that's too many cuz at the rate this is going, so times it can seem to fast but if you step back and look at the plan, and see all the POV's and events to come this is going to be a long story.

The one-shot candids of the boy's lives from the Awakening and the College escapade will be post as well. AN3 has a list of them so far. I'll update my list with any suggestions I get, or ones I think about. So if there's one that isn't in order or not listed, then you can get a bonus. There's a lot there, and with this story, I'm not going to ask my beautiful beta to work her magic on these one shots. I write it once and then edit. I'm not a go back and adder. My chapters are raw and the first draft kind of thing for all my stories. So my one shot may be lacking in some areas, and over zealous in others. Sorry guys!

It's just how I go. I second guess too much to do more than I draft.

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the one shots if you came here for that story!

XOXO

Los of love guys.  
PLEASE review, it helps me stay inspired and let's me know my work interests even just a few people, and that I don't suck the rock wall like I think I do.

Kai


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: SM owns all.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Edward POV**

Jasper lead me over to his dining table, then left to plate up our dinner.

As I sat down, I lifted a hand and allowed my fingers to lightly touch my lips. I could still feel his lips on mine, still feel the electricity coursing through them. They were warm and soft. Supple and strong and demanding, but still gentle and coaxing. At first I froze, I didn't know what I was supposed to do. So, I just let him lead my lips, and took his actions to mine and reversed them. Inevitably, I became so turned-on by his kiss, but I couldn't focus on that at the moment. I was too embarrassed that he was my first kiss. I didn't want to admit that to him. I just revealed one, big secret about myself to him, I was a little hesitant to find out how he would take the news that he was my first kiss. They knew about my lack of experience, and not just in the military, but my love life -- or lack thereof, in general. But still, to say that your first kiss didn't happen until you were twenty-four? That's not just sad.

It's downright pathetic.

I didn't even hear or notice when Jasper had re-entered the diningroom, until he had placed a plate down in front of me and I inhaled the smell of the chicken. Whatever spices he had used, mixed with the homemade salad and dressing, was making my stomach growl, and my mouth to flood with saliva in anticipation.

"Edward?" Jasper asked once I dove in.

I looked up at him, my mouth open and fork halfway in, and noticed that he looked timid for the first time.

I put my fork down and shut my mouth, "Yes?" I asked, just as timidly.

"How . . . uh, how much experience . . . do you actually have?" he asked.

I blushed and sighed. He might as well know now instead of later.

"None," I whispered. "That was my first kiss," I admitted.

I heard him let out a sigh, and muttered something I couldn't hear underneath his breath. "Jasper?"

His eyes rose to mine, and I smiled. "Thank you," I told him.

Jasper sighed again, but the corner of his mouth turned up. "Edward . . . I really do like you . . ." he sighed, again. "But I feel like . . . I'm corrupting you . . . you're so . . . innocent, and you have . . . no real experience to pull from . . . I just . . ." he let out a frustrated sigh again and ran his hand through his curly, golden locks. My eyes traveled the line of his hand. My hand twitched. I suddenly found myself wanting to feel his hair between my fingers, against my cheek, beneath my lips. I was a little startled by the intensity of the want.

"I just want you to be sure . . . that you _do_ want to try this. I'm looking for a relationship, Edward. Not just to be some experiment. I've been in your place and I understand what you're feeling. I'm willing to let you set the pace, and I expect you to tell me if I go too far, or if you become too uncomfortable or scared. But . . . I guess my main question is, what are _you_ looking for? We need to be on the same page if anything is going to happen. This is going to be hard enough on its own, let alone the added stress on not telling the truth to each other, or rushing, or other stupid misunderstandings."

I nodded, completely understanding what he was saying.

"I _do _want this, Jasper. I'm absolutely sure, and I won't change my mind somewhere down the road. I _want _to be with you, in whatever way you'll have me, as terrifying as that sounds to me. And yes, in a way, you _are_ an experiment, but it's not intentional. I'm not using you to figure myself out. I _want _to be in a relationship with you, Jasper. And, I'll try not to set the pace too slow," I hesitated before continuing, "if we can, we could just . . . go with the flow?" I hadn't meant for that to come out as a question, but it did regardless.

Jasper smiled then, and my breath caught in my throat. This was a smile I've never seen. Jasper is always calm and laid back, but this smile, this was a very happy and excited smile. One that I was going to try my damnedest to keep on his face whenever possible.

We talked about nothing and everything while we ate. We were both still down from the last two days, but it was like an unspoken rule to just not talk about it anymore, so we didn't.

At around 8:30, Jasper pulled me into the livingroom after dinner was finished, and his dishes were loaded into the dishwasher.

"Edward, Emmett and Bella know of my sexual preference. I'll understand if you don't want to, but please know that they are supportive. They're the _definition _of spportive. Would you let me tell them of our relationship?"

I sighed. I guess having a few people know that we both trust was okay.

Looking back at Jasper, into his eyes, I nodded and said, "Yeah. I trust Emmett with my life everyday, so I think I can trust him with this."

Jasper smiled that smile from the kitchen again, and pulled me into his arms. I rested my head on his chest for a moment, loving the feel of his arms wrapped around me, then sat up and cupped his face in between my hands.

I leaned forward and started the kiss, letting him know that this was okay for me. I wanted him to know that this is what I want, and that, yes, I may be scared but to me, he's worth taking the risk for. I tried to convey these feelings into this kiss. I pushed my gratefulness, my excitement, my fear, my contentment, my happiness and my want into this kiss. He groaned when I nibbled on the end of his tongue. Eventually, though, we both had to pull away from each other so we could breathe, or else we'd end up passing out, and took a few deep breaths before leaning back into each other and recaptured the other's lips. Jasper pushed me back until I was laying with my back on the couch, he crawled up my body. He started kissing my chin, up my jaw and nibbled on my lobe.

He licked my pulse point and blew a breath on it before placing an open mouth kiss there, and biting gently as he sucked. I moaned and shivered and couldn't stop the thrust of my hips. We both groaned as we grazed at each other, and Jasper laid all his weight on top of me. I was pinned beneath him and completely loving it. We ended up kissing for a few more minutes before Jasper finally pulled away.

"We have to get to the bar, and if we don't stop now, we won't," he smiled at me and pulled me up from the couch. We both had to adjust ourselves, and grabbed out jackets.

We met Bella and Emmett inside the bar. This was the troop's normal place. Emmett had already informed Joe, the bartender, of what had happened yesterday. We all grabbed a drink and Jasper stood up at the mike, making a speech.

"Hello everyone, and good evening. Today is a memorable day, for so many reasons. This morning, we lost ten members of our fourteen-member squad. We will forever mourn those of the family that were lost this morning. These men were brave, and loving. They all had families and truly loved this country. They gave their lives today, to try and save a young girl from terrorists. Unfortunately, we didn't arrive in time. Today is a day of endings and beginnings," he raised his glass and smiled at me. "Let us make a toast to those who we have lost, the past; and to those who we will gain, and the happiness that is to come again; the future."

Everyone in the bar raised their glasses and smiled, a "Here, here," heard throughout the establishment, and took a drink.

When Jasper came back, Bella was crying again and Emmett was comforting his older sister.

"Guys," Jasper said, taking the seat right beside me. "I have some good news to go with this bad."

Bella wiped her tears and hugged Emmett one last time before sliding out of his lap and back to her chair. My hand was perched on my knee and I felt Jasper lace his fingers through mine.

Emmett, ever the impatient one, let out a huff and after a few seconds of silence, asked, "Well, what is it?"

Jasper lifted our joined hands onto the table and looked at me. My eyes locked with his and he smiled that kitchen smile that I was beginning to love. Sighing, I turned back to the two people sitting across from us.

Emmett's jaw was on the table, and I had to stifle an oncoming chuckle, as his eyes were locked on our hands. Bella was smiling at us. After a few moments of Emmett's staring I slipped my hand from Jasper's and sat on it. I was worried Emmett wasn't as understanding as Jasper promised. I started to squirm in my seat, feeling really uncomfortable. The movement of my hand from Jasper's seemed to jar Emmett out of his shock, and Jasper looked at me a little hurt, but mostly questioning.

"This is awesome!" Emmett finally spoke. I looked at him and he smiled at me. "I'm proud of you for being open with us," he added as an after thought. Then laughed and took a sip of his beer.

I laughed inside my head, but let out a chuckle that everyone could hear.

"When did this happen?" he asked, his voice curious.

I shook my head at him, smiling, and slipped my hand back into Jasper's. He looked over at me and smiled.

Jasper launched into the whole story, me adding to it where I could.

The two just smiled and congratulated us.

_This wasn't so bad after all._

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Hi Everyone!

Ok once again I've gotta thank my beta **Princess HarleyHeaven. **There will never be enough words or gestures to how much I heart her! Your amazing skills have helped my chapters and stories to be the best they can be.

So They're being supported, and Edward is starting to become a little more comfortable with this himself. Hope you enjoy it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: SM owns all.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Jasper POV**

When Edward slid his hand from mine, I was hurt. I tried so hard not to show it, but the spark in his eyes told me that he had. I didn't understand why he pulled away, but once Emmett said he was proud that we trusted them with this did Edward slide his hand back into mine. And then, that's when I understood. I should have known. He had allowed himself to become completely vulnerable with this. He grew up being taught not to be vulnerable. To be strong, to not let his emotions show on his face.

After we were all thoroughly drunk, we stood up from our table and left the bar. In my drunken stupor, I had managed to ask Edward if he wanted to stay the night.

To my immense disbelief, or total excitement, I couldn't tell which at the moment, he agreed readily and we headed back to my apartment.

Once we were inside the door, I kicked it shut with my foot and pushed Edward up against the wall. I crashed my lips hungrily into his, in a heated, passionate kiss. When he needed air, I didn't want to stop kissing him, so I attacked his neck next. I craved the noises he was making, so I repeated the bite and the sucking on his pulse point. I kissed down to the neck line of his shirt. I licked along one side of it, then blew my breath across it, watching as he shuddered in pleasure. I watched as his skin got goose pimples because of it. I ran my hands down his chest and toyed with the hem of his shirt, hesitant.

"May I?" I whispered while I nibbled on his ear. I felt him nod and reach for my shirt.

I lifted my hands as he tore mine off, and then it was my turn to reciprocate and pull off his. I decided to keep the same amount of clothing on as he. This way we were both exposed. I kissed back down his neck and nibbled his collarbone. I rubbed my hands over his arms, his shoulders, his chest, and his stomach. My fingers started to slowly probe his skin, memorizing it. Every indentation, every line, every dip. I trailed my lips across his pecs, flicking his nipple with the tip of my tongue, eliciting another tantalizing sound from his lips. He nearly whimpered out his moans, and it was unique and hot and I'm sure I could probably come by the sound of them alone.

I licked his other nipple and then blew on it, watching as the skin around it puckered and his nipple pebbled. I stood back up and kissed his lips once again. Edward was about a foot shorter than me and could only weigh about a buck-ten. As I kissed him and he allowed my tongue to explore the crevasse that is his mouth, I pressed my body into his and hitched one of his legs around my waist. I reached for the other one, as he fisted both of his hands into my hair. I leaned back, letting him have the room to pull himself onto me. I grabbed him under his ass, giving it one big squeeze, and carried him off into my bedroom.

Somewhere in my inebriated brain, I knew that I couldn't push it. I needed to watch for him to be afraid. Any hint of it, and when I see, I would need to stop, because I didn't want him to wake up in the morning realizing that we went too far last night and regret it.

I laid him on the bed, and leaned up on my arms.

"Edward, you need to think past the booze, and tell me your limit for tonight. Or take the lead. I don't want you to wake up in the morning regretting this," I said, locking his gaze with mine.

He reached up and stroked my cheek gently, the whispered, "I'll tell you," his eyes still locked with mine.

I smiled and leaned my body back on top of his. I sucked his nipple into my mouth and bit it gently between my teeth. Flicking it with the tip of my tongue again, Edward made that keening sound again, and my cock twitched. I rolled it between my teeth biting it just a little harder groaned when Edwards hips bucked into mine. At the sound of my groan, he bucked his hips again, and ran his jean-clad length slowly along mine, his balls hitting my head. I full-out moaned right then, and bucked against him. He groaned a different sound that sent another jolt straight to my cock. I continued to dry hump him, while he bucked back against me, while we nuzzled each other's neck. I was getting really close and I licked up his neck and whispered, "Bite me," into his ear. His kisses on my neck stopped and he repeated my move of biting and sucking on my pulse point. I cried out and came in my blues.

Edward was panting beneath me, and I pushed down harder with my hips and bite down gently on his nipple. He groaned a guttural sound that turned into a soft roar as he reached his climax. I smiled down at him, and kissed him gently on the lips. Rolling off the bed and standing I extended my hand out to him.

"Care to share a shower with me?"

He nodded and smiled, placing his hand in mine. I pulled him from the bed, and into my ensuite bathroom. As I turned the shower on, I felt Edward's arms snake around my waist. His fignertips glided along my stomach as he stepped up close behind me, and laid his head on my shoulder blade. I sighed and rested my hands on his arms.

Edward's nimble fingers made quick work of my pants, then, and slid them off my hips along with my boxers. I turned in his arms and grabbed his chin with my thumb and forefinger and lifted it up, forcing his eyes to mine, and brought my lips to his in another kiss. I sucked his tongue into my mouth as I quickly undid the button of his pants. I kissed my way slowly down his chest, then his stomach, and then slowly, I slid his pants from his hips. I kissed along the line between his hipbones, and then stood.

The shower was warm and steamy by the time I stepped into it, pulling Edward with me. I stood him under the water, and kissed him again. _I could get used to kissing him_. I reached behind him for my shampoo, and squeezed a dollop into my hand. Taking a step back, I worked his amazing bronze tresses into a soapy lather. As he rinsed his hair, I took the time to admire his body in all of its glory. He was lean, but defined. You could see the muscle tone beneath his soft, pale skin. His legs were thin, but toned, and I ached to kiss them, from his feet to his thighs. When I finally rose my eyes to meet his face, he had a smirk in place.

"Enjoy what you see?" he asked, one eyebrow cocked.

_Arrogant S.O.B_.

"Very much," I muttered.

Edward came to me then and kissed me, hard. His hand started working my hair, and I noticed he had shampoo in his hands. We kissed and cleaned each other, teasing, and by the time we had finished, the water had turned cold and we rushed to get out. I grabbed a couple of towels and tossed one to Edward, and we dried each other off, with more teasing. Once we were back inside my bedroom, I slipped on a pair of boxers, and asked him, "Pants or boxers?"

"Pants," he whispered. I threw him a pair of my flannel pajama pants and watched as he slipped them on and, because he was shorter than I was, had to roll them up three times to get them off the floor. I chuckled and pushed him onto the bed. I ran my hand up his stomach, over his chest, and up the side of his neck to cup his cheek. I kissed him gently and then laid on my back. He curled up into my side, and threw a leg and arm over me. I couldn't help the smile that found purchase on my face as he rested his head on my chest, above my heart. I kissed his hair, and wrapped my arms around him. He sighed and started to hum a tune I didn't know.

"What's that?" I whispered.

I could feel him smile against me. "A song my mom used to sing to me," he whispered.

He resumed his humming and it wasn't long until we both fell asleep.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Hi Everyone!

Ok once again I've gotta thank my beta **Princess HarleyHeaven. **There will never be enough words or gestures to how much I heart her! You're amazing skills have helped my chapters and stories to be the best they can be.

Okay. So things are starting to heat up with them. Hope you enjoyed this.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: SM owns all.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Edward POV**

I woke the next morning alone in Jasper's bed. I laid there for a few moments and smiled as I remembered last night. I was a little frightened when Jasper carried me off to his room. But, then he asked me to promise him that I'd say something if we went too far. Made me like him all that much more. The orgasm that we had was mind-blowing, and we were just dry-humping. Then there was the shower. Sharing a shower with Jasper was . . . amazing. I didn't realize he could be so gentle. Sure, he rubbed our shoulders, and backs, and was tender to the both of us, but the shower, that was something else entirely.

And I enjoyed every minute of it.

I rolled out of bed and had to roll the pajama pants I was wearing once again. Three times, about three inches per roll. _Fuck, these had to be long on Jasper_. While I was in the midst of rolling up the pant legs, I smelled the coffee coming from his kitchen and allowed my nose to follow the scent while my bare feet padded across the hardwood floor on the way there.

When I stepped in, I saw Jasper leaning over the island. He was bent over the waist with his head pressing into the -- what must have been cold -- counter top, his hands over his face while he silently sobbed. The sobs were vicious, body-wracking sobs, almost knocking him off his feet. I quietly stepped up behind him and ran my hand through his hair at the nape of his neck. Jasper shot up in a second and spun around to face me. His eyes were slightly wild and panicked. His hand shot out, grabbed my arm, and yanked it behind my back so high I was forced to the ground.

"JASPER!" I bellowed out in pain. He immediately dropped my arm and dropped down to his knees behind me.

_What the hell just happened?_

He pulled my back up against his chest and rubbed my shoulder with his hand soothingly, delicately. A whisper of a touch.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," he breathed out in apology.

I pulled his other hand from my shoulder, kissing his palm. "I've never seen you react like that. Are _you_ okay?" I asked him, concern and worry written all over my face.

He didn't answer.

I spun around in his arms and noticed his eyes were blank now. Like he was lost in the past. Remembering something that he probably wished he couldn't remember.

"Jasper?" I asked. The worry on my face seeped into my voice. "Jasper?" I repeated, a little louder.

Now I was becoming a little scared. I have never seen him act like this, nor have I seen him with the kind of look he has in his eyes like in this moment. My being afraid was slowly but surely bordering on terror; it was sitting on the cusp. I grabbed his shoulders in my hands and gave him a small shake. His eyes became wild again, and before I knew what had happened, he had already shoved me down onto the kitchen floor, my knees still bent, with his arm over my throat in a choking gesture.

His eyes soon registered in understanding what he had just done, and he stood up quickly, leaving me on the cold tiled floor and walked from the room. I quickly scrambled to stand myself up and ran after him.

"Jasper," I called his name calmly. He just grunted and continued up the stairs, collapsing at the top where I could hear him crying even harder.

Rushing up the stairs two at a time, I knelt down in front of him and smoothed out his hair, then pulled his head down so he was resting in my lap.

I shushed him and hummed the same song from last night.

After what must have been hours, but was more likely only several long minutes, his body calmed down and his crying had stopped completely.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Jasper took the chance to look up at me, his eyes apologetic. "I am _so_ sorry," he said, "I can't even _begin _to tell you just how sorry I am for . . . doing what I did . . . in the kitchen . . . to you," he admitted shamefully.

I didn't care about that now. I knew he didn't mean it. I knew there was something wrong, and I could only hope and pray that he could trust me enough to talk to me some day.

So, putting aside whatever happened in the kitchen, I just sat there with Jasper's head in my lap and soothed him, running my fingers through his blonde hair.

"It's okay, Jasper . . . shhh," I cooed.

He shook his head adamantly.

"No, it's not 'okay'." he bit back dryly, then lifted his head up from its position in my lap. I felt a quick pang in my chest, but ignored it. Now was not the time to make this about me. This was about Jasper, and about whatever it was that he wasn't telling me. He was my first priority.

"Yes it is. I scared you, it's understandable. I should have said someth---" I started to say before I cut myself off as I watched as he opened his mouth to say something, his eyes searching mine for whatever, I didn't know. I can only assume that he found what he was looking for because he reached his hand out then, slowly, probably waiting for me to pull away from him.

When I didn't, his palm slid to my cheek, cupping it gently, and sighed. "I get these . . . flashbacks. From my previous assignment. When I heard you come into the kitchen, I tried to stand up, but one . . . flashback, in particular, just . . . grabbed me." he paused here, then asked, "I don't know if you noticed my eyes . . ." his voice trailed off uncertainly. I nodded my head. That look had scared the shit out of me, but I didn't want to admit that out loud. "When I get a look like that, just . . . wait until I come back. Okay? Don't touch me, don't talk to me, nothing."

I nodded my head once again, agreeing to what he had just asked of me.

He sighed, again. Then, "Okay."

We sat there at the top of his stairs for I don't how long, just staring at any and everything but each other, small, innocent touches here and there.

Then he sighed for what must have been the umpteenth time and looked back up at me to say, "I'm sorry," again, before he pulled everything away from me; his eyes, his hand, his trust. His emotions. He was pushing me away and closing in on himself, and I didn't like it.

Not one damn bit.

I cupped his face in between both of my hands forcing him to meet my gaze.

"Jasper, what on earth do you have to be sorry about?" I asked.

He winced, as if remembering something else, his eyes closed.

When Jasper opened his eyes, they were trained on the floor beneath us, instead of back on me. Slowly, he opened his mouth to explain, "I lost the last guy I was with because of . . . it. We started dating before my last assignment . . . and when I returned . . ." he blew out a breath of air before picking up where he left off, "I . . . was a mess. I had flashbacks _at least_ ten times a day. I, uh, ended up popping his shoulder . . . and he ran. With help, I've been able to work through them . . . but we can't find all of my triggers," he whispered, his eyes moving up only to fall on my chest.

We just continued to sit there, and knowing that he must have more to say, I waited patiently for him to continue on. "I had a nightmare last night. I was so fucking scared that the guy was going to get you. And I . . . I dreamed he did. When I woke up, you were already rolled over and off me, so I didn't want to wake you. So instead, I got up and went down to the kitchen. I've been having them every hour ever since. That was the closest I've ever had them. I think it's because I hurt you, your call shocked me from what was happening. I'm sorry."

Now it was my turn to release a sigh.

"Jasper, baby . . . it's okay. It did hurt and I was scared, but it's okay. I didn't know about your past assignment, but I saw what happened to my dad's best friend. He refused help, and what I saw when I found him . . ." I trailed off and shuddered, it was that grusesome. "It'll forever be ingrained behind my eyelids whenever I close my eyes. Even when it's just a blink. But, with that aside, I am so proud of you for getting the help that you needed. You just don't completely heal from something like that. I know that. And it's okay. I care about you, and I want to know everything about you. The good and _the bad_. I want to experience it all with you. I know from what I learned from my mother, that that's what a real relationship is; experiencing everything together. Being there for each other. I'm not going to go running for the hills just because of something that hurt you or happened to you in the past, something that left you a little broken. That isn't caring about a person."

Having said all of that, I pulled him back to me as we continued sitting at the top of the stairs, his head back in my lap, and me humming to him. Eventually he fell asleep, muttered and stirred a bit, but didn't wake. I heard his cell phone go off some time later, and then mine. Slipping out from under his head, I went to retrieve my own cell phone, my eyebrows scrunching when I looked at the caller ID.

It was Bella.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Edward," she breathed in a sigh of relief. "I have been trying to get a hold of the both of you for quite awhile."

"Sorry. Had a . . . uh, situation . . . to deal with." I cringed at how obvious my voice sounded. Of course, Bella picked up on it.

"What happened?" she demanded.

I sighed and began to relay a little of what happened this morning, minus the nightmares and the flashbacks. It wasn't my place to tell her those things. "Jasper was a little upset this morning. I scared him, he incapacitated me, and then we dealt with it." It wasn't the whole truth, but it wasn't really a lie, either.

"How did you scare him? The man has hypersensitive hearing, I swear," asked Bella.

"Sorry, Bells, that's his story to tell, not mine."

"Alright, well, we'll need you into the base by 0300 for debriefings and paperwork. Don't worry about a uiform, just dress casual."

"Thanks, Bella." I said before flipping my phone shut.

I placed it back on the table just as Jasper walked into the room, rubbing his eyes. _So adorable_, I thought to myself with a small smile.

"Hi, baby," I whispered.

He smiled a little as he looked at me and whispered back a quiet, "Hi."

"That was Bella. They need us in by 0300, and we can dress cas."

Jasper nodded and pulled me into his arms for a kiss.

"How 'bout we take a nap, then go?" I suggested.

He nodded again, already half asleep standing up. I led him over to the bed and got him to lay down before I crawled in beside him and cuddled up into his side. I figured he got very little sleep last night, so I began to hum the same song once again, making sure he was completely asleep before I allowed myself to drift off into dreamland, dreaming of whatever my mind conjured up for me.

This was the most peaceful sleep I'd had in . . . I don't even remember how long.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Hi Everyone!

Ok once again I've gotta thank my beta **Princess HarleyHeaven. **There will never be enough words or gestures to how much I heart her! You're amazing skills have helped my chapters and stories to be the best they can be.

Hi, so Jasper's past will come into play a little more later. HEHE..

I have to give my beta extra praise to edit all the chapter's I've given her for the last few days!

Review plz


	6. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ THIS AN

AN:

Hi guys!

Okay. A thought just occurred to me. Now with this being a terrorist kinda story, I need to add a disclaimer here.

The view of Iraq and Iran within this story is in no way my opinion on the people from these countries. I am not a racist; I just used the US war on terrorism as a back drop.

I personally do not support the war; I support all the troops over there, and the people of these countries fighting and risking their lives to make their home better. It's the terrorists that I hate, the people that harm their own to wreak havoc and pain and destroy those from their countries and others. To me you are a person, white, black, yellow, brown or fucking purple or blue or hell bright neon green. You're religion is your beliefs and I in no way have anything against you're beliefs. So those of you that might be offended please understand that this was not my intention. I would never wish to shoot metaphorical bullets at people, and I understand that I am giving so many ammunition to shoot at me, and at others. I really do not wish to offend, and I truly deeply apologize if I have. I really hate that this thought just occurred to me now.

If I would have thought about this earlier, I could have made up some freaking fake country! GRRR this irritates me.

Please if I HAVE offended ANY one please IM me on my profile, and I will respond with a personal email. When you do IM me, please tell me why I have offended you. What it is that has offended you, so I may gain more insight into the matter.

I will also post at the bottom of the next chapter and public apology for all to see.

From now on ALL of my chapters will be equipped with this disclaimer, at the top of the page, (Only more condensed cuz really I did the whole blurb thing here)


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: SM owns all.

**IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER: **The view depicted in this story on Iran and Iraq is in no way how I actually see these countries. Please understand that the view of Iran, and Iraq, and their people are not my opinion, I do not wish to offend, and if I have, I am truly and deeply sorry. See AN after Chapter 5 to read full explanation

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Jasper POV**

After the briefing, Edward I sat down at our desks to do the paperwork that was waiting for us. The whole time we just sat there, quiet, I couldn't let go of the look on his face when I attacked him. Every time I blinked or closed my eyes, it was right there. That is what bothered me the most; that I had managed to hurt him, to scare him. Because I felt so shitty about what happened and what I didn't mean to do this morning, I decided I'd take him out to dinner, on a date, to make up for everything, even if he tries to say that it won't be necessary. It's necessary to me. I need him to realize that I may have 'issues', but that I can still be attentive and I want to show him that I can still make this -- _us _-- work.

When we finished with the paperwork, I grabbed Edward's hand in mine and led him out to my car. I opened the door for him, to which he grinned and his eyes sparkled, and he slid inside. I waited patiently, making sure that nothing would get caught in the door when I shut it, and once I was absolutely sure that he was completely inside and that I wouldn't be able to shut a finger or a hand in the door, I closed it securely then walked around the front and slid into the driver's side. Shoving the key into the ignition, I twisted it and started the car, listening to it purr and backed out of the spot I was parked in and started off towards Edward's house.

The car ride was completely silent, save for the low music coming from the stereo. I needed to ask him if I could take him out, and I didn't want to wait until the last possible second when he was about to get out of my car. I needed to do it now.

Keeping my left hand securely on the steering wheel, I let the other one drift over to Edward's lap where he was twiddling his thumbs -- out of nervousness or sheer boredom, I wasn't sure -- and I laced my fingers through his left hand, effectively stopping the motion. "Listen. I am _really_ sorry about this morning," he opened his mouth up to protest like I knew he would, but I held up a hand and continued, "Please let me finish?" Edward nodded and closed his mouth again. "I want to try and make it up to you. By taking you out. On a date, an actual date. Will you let me take you out on a date?" I asked, a little nervous for his answer.

I turned my head away from the road for a quick second to catch his head nod and smiled at him, then turned to look back out the windshield again. I brought the hand I was holding up to my lips and kissed his knuckles and heard his breathing catch in his throat. I smiled wider.

I pulled into his driveway and set the car into park, but didn't turn off the engine. Turning toward Edward, I said, "I'll be back to come pick you up in less than an hour. Please wear something nice. Okay?"

He just nodded and smiled, and opened to door to get out. Before he could get his other foot out and onto the pavement, I reached my hand across and grabbed his arm to stop him. When he turned his head, brows furrowed, I leaned in towards him and he smiled when he realized what I wanted to do and leaned in to kiss me back.

I went home and the first place I hit was the shower. I made sure I was extra clean and that my hair was thoroughly washed. When I was sure that I couldn't get anymore cleaned than I already was, I shut off the shower and stepped out, wrapping a towel around my waist and walking into my bedroom to stand in front of my closet. I told Edward to dress nice, so I picked out a pair of black dress pants, a white button-down shirt, rolling the sleeves up to my elbows, and a blue, grey and white-striped tie. When I picked Edward up he was dressed almost the same, except his button-down shirt was a deep green that matched his eyes perfectly. I walked him to his side of the car and opened the door like I had earlier. He sat down and before I could shut the passenger door, I couldn't resist any longer and leaned in to kiss him quickly on the lips, and then shut his door and walked over to the driver's side and got in.

I took him to this nice, quaint little restaurant on this side of town. I held his hand, we drank our wine, and it was just . . . romantic. I stroked his cheek while he ate, and we kissed. A lot. A few people in the restaurant appeared to be disgusted, but the server and hostess seemed happy that we were happy, and smiled genuinely at us every time they walked by our table, either to ask us if we wanted anything else, or because the next table they were serving was close by.

After dinner, I whisked Edward off to Chinatown. Tonight there was a big festival and there was going to be a parade and fireworks, and I couldn't wait to see it with Edward standing by my side. I parked the car, cut off the engine, pocketed my keys, and climbed out, meeting Edward up on the sidewalk and grasped his hand as I walked us towards Main Street in Chinatown. Edward just cocked his eyebrow in a sexy but curious way, but followed without asking any questions. Walking down to a little resurant I used to frequent, I opened the door for Edward, walking in behind him and smiled.

"Hey, Jimmy!" I called. A short, overweight, older Chinese man stepped out from inside the kitchen and when he realized who it was that had called out his name, grinned widely at me and made his way over to where we were standing.

"Jasper!" he called back, in the same tone, and embraced me. "You've been away for too long. What's been going on?" he asked. Then he noticed my hand linked with Edward's and that wide smile became even wider, and he smiled and hugged Edward in greeting.

"I'm Jimmy. Jasper used to live above me, here, and always ate my food. That is, until he decided to be a hero here," Jimmy chuckled.

Edward chuckled, too, and smiled up at me.

"Looking for the spot, son?" Jimmy turned toward me to ask.

I nodded, "Yeah. I have some making up to do," I smiled.

Jimmy winked and told me where the stand was for him this year.

"The family gonna be there?" I asked him.

"No, Gigi's grandmama is dying, so her and the kids are in Japan."

I clapped Jim on the shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Hah. Hell, I'm not. The woman never liked me. Witch that one was. Hah! Hated me cause I grew up in Canada. I don't even know Chinese!" he all but roared. I chuckled and pulled Edward behind me through the door.

"Well that was . . . interesting?" Edward muttered, his comment coming out like a question.

I shook my head. "Jimmy's something else. Always has been," I muttered back.

Edward laughed and I soon followed.

I pulled him to stand under the tree that Jimmy had told me to look for. The area that was marked off for Jimmy's restaurant. I stood behind Edward and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him back until his body was flushed against mine, and laid my right cheek on his shoulder so I could look at him before the parade started and placed a kiss on his neck. He rested his arms on top of mine and laced our fingers together, his head lolling back to rest on my opposite shoulder.

"This is the best spot. You can see the fireworks and the parade perfectly." I told him.

Edward hummed and laughed and 'ahh-ed' watching the parade and most of the fireworks. He turned to face me, and we hugged each other close, watching as the finale began. He looked up at me, smiled, and brushed my cheek to gain my attention. I looked down into his eyes and he kissed me. The kiss was gentle and passionate, but not needy or wanting. He cradled my face in between his hands while we kissed, and before we knew what had happened, the fireworks were finished, and most of the street had cleared out. Taking my hand and swinging it back and forth between us, we walked back to where the car was parked. I loved the little childlike actions he'd do whenever he was happy. I'm pretty sure that if he wasn't holding my hand, he would have skipped down the street. He was literally bouncing with each step and I knew that I had been forgiven. That I had successfully made up for this morning.

Once back at my apartment, we walked up the stairs and into my bedroom where Edward pushed me onto the bed and we had a good, long make-out session. There was touching and groping, but mostly just kissing, and I was amazed at how fast he learned, somehow managing to know exactly what it was that I liked.

After about an hour of the foreplay that was leading nowhere, he cuddled up on my chest, and quickly fell into a deep asleep. Without him humming that song he usually hums, I found myself drifting off into a peaceful slumber, thinking about how I had made him happy tonight and that I wanted to see him like this everyday.

Nothing would stop me from seeing him this happy everyday.

_Mission: accomplished._

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Hi Everyone!

Ok once again I've gotta thank my beta **Princess HarleyHeaven. **There will never be enough words or gestures to how much I heart her! You're amazing skills have helped my chapters and stories to be the best they can be.

There's uh oh coming next chapter!

Review Please


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: SM owns all.

**IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER: **The view depicted in this story on Iran and Iraq is in no way how I actually see these countries. Please understand that the view of Iran, and Iraq, and their people are not my opinion, I do not wish to offend, and if I have, I am truly and deeply sorry. See AN after Chapter 5 to read full explanation

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Edward POV**

This morning I woke up with my limbs tangled up with Jasper's, my head on his stomach. His soft snores made my head tremble on his chest and my nose to itch. I chuckled, and slid up his body. I snuggled back into him and sighed. My movement must have woken him because the next thing I knew, his eyes had opened and he smiled.

"Morning," he murmured.

"Mmmm . . . morning," I smiled up at him. He stretched his neck forward enough so he could place a small but meaningful kiss on my forehead and his knuckles stroked my cheek. I snuggled myself back into his chest, feeling ridiculously happy with that simple, adoring gesture. Jasper chuckled and buried his face into my mess of hair, which probably looked worse than usual from sleep, inhaling the scent of my hair while he wrapped his arms around me, tight, and squeezed. We continued to lay like that for several long minutes before we decided that it was time to get up and get dressed for the day. Jasper suggested that we shower together to -- in his words, not mine -- "conserve water and save the environment," and I just threw my head back and laughed, then told him that he didn't need to make up excuses to get me naked, which surprised the hell out of me once those words left my mouth. One look at my face and it was Jasper's turn to throw his own head back and laugh.

Needless to say, all this teasing was building up so much sexual tension, it was beginning to become unbearable, but I wasn't quite ready to advance to that step of our relationship just yet.

After we finished with our shower, Jasper turned off the water and stepped out to grab a couple towels and tossed one in my direction so I could dry myself off, then we made our back into his bedroom to get dressed for the day.

Just as we were heading out of the door to his apartment, voices rang out and the next thing I knew . . . something pierced my chest.

With a groan, I felt myself fall forward toward the ground, Jasper's shout barely registering to my brain. I was able to look down to where I felt the hit and realized that I had a dart poking out from my chest. _Who uses darts these days_, I thought to myself, but before I could get my answer, I felt hands grab me and pull me back inside of the house.

That's all I remember before everything went dark.

***

**Jasper POV**

_Jesus Christ_! Where the fuck had they even come from and who the fuck were they? What the fuck do they want? Questions pounded inside my head, none of them staying long enough for me to find an answer. I managed to get Edward back inside my apartment, with little effort. _God_. His foot wasn't even _on the step yet_, and still, he was hit with a dart to his chest and went down pretty quick. I slammed the front door after getting him back inside, and hit the lockdown code.

I hastily dug my phone out from my pocket and dialed Emmett's number. There was no answer.

I tried Bella next. She picked up after the fourth ring.

"_Bella_! Edward and I are under attack!" I got out in a loud rush. Just then some loud boom shot off beside the house and I watched my kitchen wall crumble. I dropped my phone, listening to Bella yell on the other end, and grabbed for Edward again. I pulled the dart from his chest and slung him over my shoulder. I ran toward the panic room, but was deterred by some guy making a grab for me. I hit the floor, dropping Edward and watched in horror as he slid hard into the corner of the couch.

There was a sting in the back of my leg as I felt something being jabbed into it. The sting was so intense, I cried out, kicking the man or whoever that was behind me. I scrambled my way towards Edward, wishing with everything that I am that I could get us into the panic room. My head started to spin, but I pushed on. I heard several guns being cocked and voices shout out behind me. I slid across the floor and covered Edward with my body, in a vain attempt to protect him from whatever else should happen. I pulled him into my arms and whispered to him that everything was going to be all right, even if I didn't believe the words myself. It was the only thing I could think of to say to comfort him. I watched as someone stepped up to us, then there was a hard kick straight to my back, and the immense pain caused everything to become dim, to go dark.

***

**Edward POV**

Everywhere on my body hurt.

I could hear plane engines. They were loud, and roaring in my ears.

My eyes hurt too much to open.

I was just . . . _weak_. Couldn't move, couldn't talk, couldn't see.

I groaned, and it must have been out loud because then I heard something shuffle toward me, felt another stab in my arm, and blackness overcame me once again.

***

**Jasper POV**

I awoke to the sound of Edward groaning out loud behind me. My eyes were covered with something, leaving me in complete and utter darkness, and my hands were bound to the cold, metal chair that I was seated on. I could feel Edward's hands so close to mine, that spark between us alerting me to where he was, and I scooted my chair closer to his. Taking his hand into mine as best I could, I started to hum.

"Jasper?" came Edward's soft whisper.

"Yeah, it's me, baby. It's me. I'm right here." I cooed. I so badly wanted to hold him and soothe him and comfort him and to tell him that everything was going to be all right again, but I still didn't believe that for one second, and the restraints on my wrists prevented me from doing anything else besides holding his hands.

He sighed quietly, and then started to breakdown in silent sobs.

"Edward?" I questioned. What was he crying for?

"I . . . I should have looked," he stuttered, his voice quiet and filled with what I could only assume was shame. "I felt it, heard them. But . . . but . . . I froze. I was stunned and just . . . stood there, stupidly."

"Shhhh," I tried to soothe and calm him, "I don't know if I would have done anything different."

Just as I had finished that last sentence, I heard the door open, and two sets of feet entering through. Someone shouted out in Arabic, and then in English.

"Do you know why you here?" The man asked in broken English. Because my eyes were still covered, my other senses had heightened and I could tell that the guy who had been talking was the one circling us. I gripped Edward's hands tighter, but didn't answer the question asked. Then, I felt Edward's chair jerk, him letting out a grunt.

"Tell me, Colonel Whitlock, why you are here?" he demanded.

"I don't know," I replied, trying my best to keep my tone flat and unemotional. The man's fist slammed into my chest hard, and knocked the wind right out of me.

I felt Edward being dragged from behind me. He tried to grip my hands tighter to keep us together, but one of the men broke our hands apart with the barrel of his shotgun. Edward was begging them and then I heard the crack of a whip. I cringed and noticed I was begging them not to hurt him. I couldn't -- wouldn't -- live with myself if something happened to Edward. Not if I had the chance to stop it.

When I heard the scream that ripped through Edward's throat, I cried harder, begging louder to be heard over my tears.

"Please! I . . . I don't understand. Please, don't hurt him. _Please_!" I sobbed.

"Think hard, Whitlock! _What happened in Iran_!" he bellowed into my face, his putrid breath making me gag. I felt his gun crack against my cheek, and my head snapped to my left with the force of it.

And then it hit me. "The . . . The Kingpin?" I stuttered. What did that son of a bitch have to do with all this?

"Aha. It would seem that this boy has figured it out!" the man snickered.

I was confused.

"I still don't . . . understand?" It came out as a question rather than a statement.

Suddenly, I felt my hands being untied and my body being jerked up by my hair. I cringed as the guy fisted his hand into my hair, nearly pulling strands out by the roots. The drugs in my system still managed to slow my movements significantly, effectively rendering me unable to fight. I felt my hands being tied behind my back, my shoulders straining, and something was shoved into my mouth and tied around my head. Then I felt the man's shotgun barrel slide down my body.

I heard Edward's screams again for a few more minutes as my clothes were being cut from my body. I felt the whip come across my chest and my skin split instantaneously. I cried out from the pain, but was relieved that they had at least stopped hitting Edward for now. There were about fifteen strikes -- I lost count -- before they stopped. My knees had buckled back at around the fourth hit, but I was held up with whatever was in my mouth. They said something to each other in Arabic again, and I felt my blind fold slip from my eyes. The room was dark, illuminated only by the two red lights right above Edward and me.

I saw that he was standing, a bag gag attached to a chain keeping us both up. The door shut and I looked him over critically. He was physically exhausted, his head wrenched up due to his short height.

"Hmm!" I hummed loud enough to get his attention. He looked at me down his nose, and I started to walk. I walked the length the chain would give me, then turned around and walked back. I looked at Edward and repeated the move. Imploring him with my eyes to keep moving. It was going to hurt after awhile, but he had to keep moving, keep the blood flow going to keep him standing. I could feel the chain cutting into my cheeks, and I could see the blood and spit and tears on Edward's face. I looked at him trying to convey my feelings for him.

***

**Edward POV**

I heard Jasper's screams ring out. I cringed every single time, hating the way he cried out in pain, the sounds getting more and more anguished as they went. The chain was cutting into my mouth horribly, and I was in a lot of pain. I tried not to focus so much on that and instead tried to focus on Jasper and listening to his screams. I wanted to cry out in pain with him. No one should have to endure such rigorous torture. _No one_. But there wasn't a damn thing that either of us could do about it.

Eventually they stopped and our blind folds were removed. I could finally see what was holding me up. When I looked up, the chain shortened on a pulley, and I really didn't have the strength within me to pull my head back.

"Hmm!" a loud hum came from Jasper and I looked up the best I could to see him. His chest was cut because of the continuous cracks of the whip, and blood was trickling down, making my tears fall again, harder. He walked as far as the length of chain would let him, then back. He looked at me and did it again. I knew what he wanted, but I just wanted to let this chain hold me up. My knees ended up buckling then, and the chain allowed me to fall just so my knees were about four inches away from the ground.

Jasper started making desperate sounds and walked as close to me as he could. Using his hands he made a stand gesture frantically. I lifted my useless feeling arms, pulling on the chain to help me to stand up. I cried out as my hands slid down the chain, but I managed to get myself up. I walked as close to Jasper as I could get and reached out for him. We were about a foot apart now, and he reached for my hand. He brought his other hand up to wipe at my face. We both stood there, naked, and a mess of cuts, blood, and tears. I couldn't reach his face but I could reach a piece of his shirt. So I slid my hand from his and reached out for it. The chain had hit its max, unfortunately, just as I bent down to pick up the piece of cloth. It yanked me back with such force that I slid into the wall, hard, and I felt the chain cut into my cheek just before everything went black.

***

**Jasper POV**

I watched him being slammed into the wall, thanks to his shortened chain, and felt even more powerless to do something. His head slumped forward, his chin coming to a rest against his bare chest. I started screaming at him to wake up, to _please _wake up, but he just wouldn't budge.

I fought hard against the stupid gag in my mouth, with its chains cutting into my cheeks painfully. When I reached around there was a large, padded key lock. I looked around for something to help get this off of me with because I knew I couldn't just pull it off without breaking my nose and tearing up my face. In this place, I knew they'd just kill me, and that I couldn't help Edward. Not if it's me they wanted, and he was here _because_ of me.

I was helpless. I could do nothing to help the man I love.

So I just screamed and yelled and cried at him while I did my best to pace back and forth.

It was all that I could think to do . . . until he awoke.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Hi Everyone!

Ok once again I've gotta thank my beta **Princess HarleyHeaven. **There will never be enough words or gestures to how much I heart her! You're amazing skills have helped my chapters and stories to be the best they can be.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: SM owns all.

**IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER: **The view depicted in this story on Iran and Iraq is in no way how I actually see these countries. Please understand that the view of Iran, and Iraq, and their people are not my opinion, I do not wish to offend, and if I have, I am truly and deeply sorry. See AN after Chapter 5 to read full explanation

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Jasper POV**

It must have been at least six hours since Edward was knocked out cold by the wall. My throat had become so dry because of my constant screaming for him to wake up, I could barely talk, never mind scream. Everything on my body hurt so much and it took everything within me to keep standing, let alone walking. I could see the blood running down his back from the chain cutting into his head. All I wanted was to hold Edward in my arms and lay in a bed -- hell, on the floor would be good, too -- and cuddle up with him, telling him over and over just how much he means to me. I heard Edward whimper a little, and then his hand twitched. I halted mid-stride when I heard him, and spun around to face him. The chain snapped tightly and made me stumble backwards a few steps.

"_Hmm_!" I screamed as loud as I could toward him. His eyes opened slowly and he reached back to touch the chain wrapped around his head. He flinched and whimpered again. I squeaked out a sorry sound and his eyes flashed immediately to mine. I gestured for him to stand and walk to me. I wanted to see him up close, see if there was anything I could do. He stood with much noise and more whimpers and I felt my tears start up again. His pain had become my pain, and I hated that he was in pain like this because of me. It made me hate myself.

Edward walked slowly toward me on shaky legs, and I motioned for him to turn. He did, again slowly, and I reached out for him, bringing him as close as he could possibly get without digging the chain into him even more. I reached out and saw the chain had embedded into his neck just a little. I whimpered and barely touched it. Edward flinched and turned, having to take a step back to be able to look at me. I strained my chain trying to get to him. I'm sure I must have looked pathetic, but I was desperate to comfort him in any way I could.

"I'm sorry," I said through the gag; it muddling my words together, making it a bit difficult for Edward to understand what I was saying, but I think he got the gist of it. Tears were freely flowing down my face and my vision was blurred. He reached out to my hand and I grabbed onto his. We walked for what felt like forever, hands entwined, taking the three steps that our respective chains allowed, turning and changing hands, and repeating the steps once again.

Next thing I remember, someone had entered the room and I was grabbed tightly by my hair.

"Have you figured it out?" I shook my head as best as I could. I didn't understand what they wanted, why they cared so much. The man undid our chains and I fell to the ground in a tired heap. I couldn't find the strength needed within me to stand or to move. The man rolled me over while another held a weak and whimpering Edward in the corner.

"I . . . I don't understand . . . what he . . . has to do with this?" I whispered, stuttering, to the man.

"That was my boss's son!" the man bellowed. I felt the whip attack my back, then, and I couldn't even pay attention to how many times I was whipped this time around. I just kept praying that Edward wasn't actually watching this and that he had turned his head away. Once they were finished, food and a bottle of water were left for each of us. Thankfully, they left us untied. I didn't even care anymore. As soon as the men left, Edward was quick to scurry over to my side.

"Jasper? Baby, please," he choked out. I whimpered. Edward brought the food over and I decided it was time to try to move. Edward rushed to my side while I was trying to sit up. He helped as best he could, both of our arms shaking.

"Here. Drink," he pleaded. Edward tipped the bottle to my lips and I drank what I could. A little gulp and he pulled away to let me take a breath. He tipped it again and again, the water trickling down my chin and between my lips. I tried to open my mouth a little more, but my jaw was so sore from the gag that I shut it more. I whimpered and reached up to probe it with my fingers. Edward sighed and helped me to open my jaw. After a few more sips of water, I got the strength back to lean forward and grab the sandwich on the tray. Edward leaned back and drank from his water bottle and ate with me.

"Don't drink it all," I rasped out, my voice still raw and sore from all the screaming I had done. "You'll have to go to the bathroom."

Edward reached over and stroked my cheek lightly with his fingers before getting up and grabbing a cloth. He wiped my face and cleaned me up, then I pulled the wet cloth from his hand and motioned for him to turn around.

He let me clean him up, then we curled up on the floor together afterward, using the rest of our clothes for a pillow. Edward lay facing me, on his side, and I reversed his position so I could look at him. I reached up a hand and smiled gently, "I'm glad I can hold you again."

Edward just nodded his head while tears silently fell down his cheeks.

"Why are you crying, baby?" I asked, bringing Edward into my arms to hold him more closely and comfortably, making it easier for me to soothe his fears as best I could.

He took a few minutes to try and calm himself down, so he could talk through his tears. Finally, "I was so scared that . . . they were going to . . . kill you," he stuttered, whispering the last two words.

"Shh, baby. They still might. But, worry about it when it comes, okay? Just . . . for now, sleep. We both need it." Edward nodded and kissed my chest before snuggling comfortably into it. I continued, "How's the head?" I whispered.

Mumbling, he said, "Hurts like hell, but I feel better knowing that we're in each other's arms again," he tightened his arms around my waist for emphasis. Edward ended up falling asleep rather quickly. I, however, stayed awake in case he needed me.

Or until those men came back.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Hi Everyone!

Ok once again I've gotta thank my beta **Princess HarleyHeaven. **There will never be enough words or gestures to how much I heart her! You're amazing skills have helped my chapters and stories to be the best they can be. Really You're a fucking god dear!

So now we know that Jasper's killed some boss' son. But who is this boss? Will we know, maybe not.

Next few chapters is Bella's and Emmett's POV

Review Please.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: SM owns all.

**IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER: **The view depicted in this story on Iran and Iraq is in no way how I actually see these countries. Please understand that the view of Iran, and Iraq, and their people are not my opinion, I do not wish to offend, and if I have, I am truly and deeply sorry. See AN after Chapter 5 to read full explanation

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Bella POV**

"_Bella_! Edward and I are under attack!" I heard Jasper shout out through the phone. I cringed and had to pull my own phone a few inches away from my ear in order to keep my hearing. What sounded like an explosion in the background came across the phone next, then Jasper yelling something about the panic room and Edward needing to wake up. I heard others shouting out in their Arabic tongue, and then a thud. Jasper's sudden outcry was pained, then there was a scrambling noise that could be heard through the Arabic screams and shouts. I quickly threw my cell phone down onto my desk and picked up my office phone.

"Colonel Whitlock and Major Cullen are under attack at Colonel Whitlock's home." I shouted out into the phone. I quickly relayed Jasper's address to the dispatcher and once I was positive that the team would respond faster than their lives depended on it, and I heard them roll out, I hung up the office phone and picked up my cell once again.

Once I had my cell phone in my hand again, I put the earpiece up to my ear, but heard nothing. Slight crumblings from whatever had been destroyed, but there were no steps, voices, or breathing. Forcing myself to keep the panic that was bubbling out of my chest, I ended the call connecting to Jasper and quickly dialed my brother's cell phone. There was no answer.

I quickly called his and Rose's landline and Katie answered on the second ring.

"Aunt Bella?" my fourteen-year-old niece inquired.

"Hi, baby. I need you to get your dad. It's an emergency."

"Okay." I head the phone being set down -- probably on the table where the base was situated -- and Katie's footsteps carrying her to father's door and a loud banging. Then, "Daddy! Aunt Bella is on the phone. She said it's an emergency!"

I heard a low curse from Emmett when he opened the door, and then heard him shuffle his daughter off to bed again.

A few short moments later, "Bella?" Emmett asked, his voice almost completely raspy sleep.

"Jasper and Edward were attacked this morning. I received a call from Jasper, but now there's nothing. Just silence."

Suddenly, I heard the phone hit the floor with a thud, and the table fly down the stairs, along with a string of profanities that could rival Jasper's mouth.

And then Rosalie as she said, "Emmett!" I cringed through the phone, knowing that she had to be seething right about now, "You're _destroying_ my _house_!"

"Jasper and Edward . . ." Emmett strangled out, unable to finish his sentence.

I heard him hit the floor, and Rose let out another loud, "_Emmett_!"

"_Rosalie_!" I screamed as loud as I could. I heard rusling and then Rose's voice came drifting over the phone line.

I repeated what I had told my brother, "Edward and Jasper were attacked this morning in Jasper's home. The house is silent . . ."

I couldn't say anything more because Rose choked back on a sob, and then the line abruptly disconnected. She had hung up.

The dispatcher called my office and told me of the team's findings.

"The home is silent. Blood at the scene; not a lot, but there is blood. They found a dart on the scene, by the door. The kitchen wall was blown down, and from the looks of the house, there was a struggle. I think they tried to get to the panic room. Jasper had shoved the couch out of the way, but the latch isn't enabled. They checked, and it's been undisturbed. They never made it in."

"Is there anything there that would suggest who has them or if they're even still alive?" I queried.

"There's a flag of Iran on the door, General."

"_Shit_. All right. Thank you, Elizabeth."

I hung up the phone and called in my new team, minus the two that are missing.

Once everyone had gathered, minus Emmett, who was currently having to be dragged out from Jasper's home forcefully, I sat at the head of the table and addressed my new team.

"Welcome, everyone. Two of our own men have been taken. Jacob, I need you to take Emmett's place for now. I know you're the weapons expert on the team now, but you have the experience to take Emmett's place. He is going to be unable to perform, at least I think he will be," I sighed. "Quil, Sam, Embry, I need you to find out all you can about where the Irana is hiding and then set up a rescue mission. Mike, Ben, I need you to take care of the supplies and weapons. Decide with Sam, who will run this mission for the time being, what are the best weapons to use. Use Jacob's expertise, as well. Boys, I expect you all to keep on your toes and get this _fast_. Mike, Ben, have the equipment ready within the hour at all times. Once the plan is set I do not want any time wasted."

"Affirmative," the team chorused around the table, then left.

I took a seat in the chair behind me and sighed audibly. Emmett burst into the room, then, and started yelling.

"_Why am I not running this team_?" he bellowed.

I kept my face calm. "Because. I was unsure if you would be ready to lead it. There's family out there, I know that," I said in an emotionless voice, but the tears in my eyes were trying to break free. I knew Emmett wasn't taking this personal. I looked up at him for the first time, and noticed he held two shirts in his hands; one of Edward's, and one of Jasper's.

"I want them home Emmett," I whispered, tears falling fast now. "I want them home now."

Emmett came to my side and wrapped me in the shirts. He may be my younger brother, but he always knew what I needed, and always thinks about the others rather than lets himself deal with everything on his own. Emmett carried me off to the Med ward and laid me on a bed. "Sleep, Bella. I'll bring them home and I promise you that I will keep you updated."

I nodded as the nurse came in with a sleeping pill. I'd spent the last two days at the base, barely eating anything, trying to figure out what to do about the ten men we'd lost and replacing the rest.

Apparently, this is now their initiation as well as their interview.

A test.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Hi Everyone!

**Princess HarleyHeaven.** Once again the world of thanks to you for your Editing prowess!

Another chapter in Emmett's POV and then Back to Ed and Jay!


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: SM owns all.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Emmett POV**

I got my sister into a bed. Once she had fallen asleep, I flagged the nurse down.

"Alice, please make sure that Bella gets what she needs. With Edward and Jasper missing, and still dealing with the last mission fallout, she'll neglect herself and worry about all of us out there. I'll leave messages when I can on her phone. Just, please," I pleaded with her.

Alice nodded and smiled at me gently. "Emmett, this team is my life. Jasper and Edward are family, and so is Bella. You bring them home for us, and I'll take care of Bella for everyone else."

Smiling, I hugged the short pixie-like woman and kissed the top of her head. Alice had been the head nurse for our team since Jasper took over just a little over three years ago. She was always the one who patched us up after our training and missions.

Turning on my heels, I left the room and stalked off to where the new team was.

"Status?" I demanded right as I entered. Sam looked up at me and scowled.

"Why are you asking?" he snarled.

"I'm leading this team. Those are my brothers out there." I stated.

Sam stood, then, and growled, his lip curling. "The fuck you are! These are _my_ men. You almost got your last team massacred!" I strode over to the native fuck, and picked him up by his throat.

"I will make sure you're unable to assist this team. Have a problem with me leading, _talk to the General_!" I growled out that last part of my sentence, then pushed him hard into the wall.

Turning back to the room, I demanded once again, "Status?"

Jacob spoke up first. "I'm working with Mike and Ben to figure out our best course of initial weapons. Sam, Quil, and Embry are tracking down the last known whereabouts of the Irana. Once we have that information, I will help them to pinpoint an area of hideout now. It's a long-shot, but it's worth a try. Once we have this information, we'll be ready to mobilize within the hour. Are you going in, Colonel, or shall you watch from the command post?" the boy asked.

"I'm heading in. Obviously. I need you to be on your best game of your life. Those two are brothers to everyone in the unit. Men, understand that if you survive this mission, and we bring them home, you will now become a part of the SFOD-D. You will become apart of the most elite counter-terrorist army battalion."

Rose stormed into the room then, and in her blues. I looked at her quickly and quirked a brow.

"Those two men saved my life countless times, and that of my husband. I know I withdrew, but I am joining in on this." she stated calmly, yet you could still hear the hardness in her voice.

I'll be damned if I ever agree to this, though.

"No, Rosie, you're not." I growled, trying desperately to keep my expression blank and my voice flat, but to no avail.

"Emmett those two boys bring you home to me everyday! I will not just sit around and wait for them to _die_. I swear to _God_, Emmett, if you love me and them, _then you will let me participate_!" she bellowed.

I sighed. "Check with Bella, Rosie," I told her. I knew I wasn't going to win, and if I was in her place I would be doing the same thing.

"She's asleep in the infirmary, but when she wakes up, I _will_ ask her for this. She won't deny me."

I had one more thing to argue about with my wife. I just hope she'll listen this one time.

"But, Rosie, you're not going into battle."

Of course, that just made things worse.

"The hell I'm not, Emmett McCarty! I will fight to save those two. And don't think that I'm stupid enough to just run in there. Katie is staying at Maggie's and I'm going down to join the basic training crew again. I _will_ train with the rest of you. And, remember, Emmett, who ran this team before Jasper." With that she turned and left.

I sighed and murmured, "Had to marry a hothead."

Jacob chuckled and I immersed myself into the battle plans.

"So far we know that they were hidden just outside of As Salman, in the abandoned coal mine. That was last month. We can almost pinpoint them to be somewhere around Bayji. We haven't been able to figure out the approximate distance, but, there is an enemy camp within the area. The rebels have that land claimed. It's been claimed for a while, and a few citizen reports have reported that Alum Kimjaw has been seen in the area."

I nodded at Sam. "So what is our first idea for a plan of attack?"

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Hi Everyone!

You're skills amaze me **Princess HarleyHeaven. **Everytime I opened a chapter that you beta'd I smile like an idiot, because you got things to come out nicer than I had written, just by chainging a word here or there, or the order they went in.

Review please guys!

I know you can do it!

Hi!

So I know this took a few days! Sorry! Hope you at least enjoyed this chapter!


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: SM owns all.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Edward POV**

I woke up a few times throughout the night. Jasper, on the other hand, was awake the entire time. I could see that he was afraid to fall asleep. After the third time, though, of me waking up to see Jasper awake, I decided then that it was time I say something.

"Jasper?" he looked down at me and I noticed tears in his eyes.

Reaching a hand up, I wiped them away, and then he opened his mouth to apologize once again. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

"For what, baby?" I asked.

"For dragging---" he cut himself off, not allowing himself to finish his thought.

"Jasper, please, just tell me," I implored of him. "Please."

"It's my fault you're even here. You were whimpering in your sleep, you know. You're hungry and thirsty and bleeding, and it's because you stayed, that you're here." he said, turning his head away from me.

"But, I chose to stay. And really, I'd rather you be here than alone. There's no place I'd rather be than at your side."

Food was pushed threw a slot in the door, then, and a man called out, "Eat, rest. When my boss gets here in four days, you are going to be glad we have allowed you time to rest."

Jasper sighed and reached for the food. We ate in silence, and when we were finished, I pulled him to me.

"Get some sleep. I know you didn't sleep at all, while I was." I told him.

"I don't want to leave us vulnerable, nor do I want you to have to be the one to stay awake."

I sighed.

"Just shut up and sleep," I said.

I hummed Jasper to sleep again, while stroking his hair. There was something inside of me, though, that was telling me that this room was familiar. Like I had been here before, or something. I sniffed the air. The smell---and that's when it all clicked into place for me. Just by simply sniffing the air.

We were being held at the same place that the Irana had taken the girl and raped her. Suddenly, I was even more terrified that they would do that to us, what they did to her body. My heart started beating erratically, the fear trying to consume me the more I thought about the possibility, and whimpered. I just sat there for hours and finally decided that in case it does happen, I want Jasper to take me the first time. I refused to lose my virginity that way.

Jasper started groaning and gasping in his sleep. I stroked his hair and started whispering soothing whispers into his ear.

"Shh, baby. It's okay. I'm here." His head snapped up and almost hit me in the jaw as I leaned my head down a bit and tried to kiss his head. His eyes were wild again, and I froze. Then, just like that, his eyes calmed down, and they were back to normal, maybe a little more lifeless than usual, but normal nonetheless, and he smiled at me a little.

"Hey, sleepyhead," I smiled.

Jasper reached a hand up, then, and kissed me. I leaned into the kiss, putting as much passion and desire and need into this kiss as I could muster, and when his hand ran up my chest, his thumb ghosted over my nipple and I let out a groan into his mouth. Jasper came up for air then and chuckled.

"I figured out where we are," I told him as a means for distraction.

His eyes snapped to mine and he became serious once again.

"We're at the Karna Temple." I elaborated.

Jasper's face twisted into confusion, as if trying to remember why this place was so familiar.

Finally, "The MP's daughter?"

I nodded in confirmation.

"That means if we can get out of this room, I can get us out of the building."

I looked back to the steel door, and remembered all the locks on the other side of the door.

"I doubt we can breakout without a fucking bomb," I murmured. He sighed, remembering the locks the same as I had. Jasper placed his head back down on my stomach. "Jasper?"

He shifted his face up to look at me. I was lying back, with my head propped against the wall.

"I don't wanna lose my virginity to them," I whisper-whined.

"Baby," he cooed, rubbing my cheek.

"Please," I whispered looking down at him.

"No. At least, not yet. But how about we play a bit?"

I nodded. I knew he didn't want to push me. It was another one of those things that I loved about him. He didn't want that to be my reason for wanting him and taking that next step in our physical relationship. I must have looked as rejected and pained and scared as I felt, because Jasper straddled my waist and stroked my cheek, whispering, "Soon, okay? Just not today. I promise."

Another nod, and then I opened my mouth for his tongue to slip in as he leaned forward.

His lips connected with mine and our tongues battled for dominance. I willingly gave it to him and pushed my hips into his at the same time. Jasper moaned, I gasped. The feel of his naked cock on mine was nothing short of fucking amazing. He kissed his way from my lips, up my cheek, and to my ear. After nibbling on it for a bit, he licked my lobe, and then whispered, "I'm going to sit on your cock first."

I groaned; low, guttural, and primal.

I figured he decided to do this so that I would see the pleasure it can bring after the pain. I knew it would hurt, that was a given, inevitable, and not having any lube to prep him or myself, it would only hurt that much more. Jasper kissed his way down my arm, and grabbed my hand. He laced our fingers together, and then brought our joined hands to his erect cock. Slowly pumping our hands together, and then he soon let me lead my own hand.

After several slow, deliberate strokes, I decided that I wanted to try something that I've never done before. I pushed back on his shoulders gently, telling him without words to lay down. Once his back was flat on the cold ground, I lay on my stomach, in between his legs, my face mere inches away from his erection. Tentatively, I licked the tip. The taste of his pre-cum was salty and musty, with a hint of Jasper's natural scent. It was actually . . . quite delicious. I wanted more. I sucked him into my mouth, letting my instincts guide me and take over.

Jasper twisted his fingers into my hair, guiding me, giving me tips along the way.

"Press your tongue flat to the bottom when you slide down, and then on the tip, on the way up." I did as he instructed and his grip tightened and a strangled, "_God_!" flew from his lips.

"Once you go down, suck hard and pull up, and let your teeth graze me lightly. But not bite," he directed me in a gasp.

I continued with Jasper's previous instructions and tightened my lips around his head. He moaned and lightly thrust up into my mouth.

I sucked him back into my mouth and hollowed out my cheeks, creating a vacuum-like suction, and pulled my head back up, my tongue pressing against the underside of his cock, my teeth grazing him lightly, like he said, not biting. Jasper's head swelled, and he grunted, "Oh . . . I'm going . . . _oh_ . . . so close." I sucked my way back down, my tongue wrapping around him, and the next thing I knew, his orgasm hit and he exploded his hot stream down my throat. I swallowed as quickly as I could, only coughing a little, but it was good for my first time blowjob. He pulled me up to his lips, then, and slipped his tongue into my mouth.

When we pulled away after several long minutes, Jasper muttered, "Tasting myself on you is the best thing that I have ever tasted in my life," against my lips.

My own arousal was pressed against his thigh as he rolled us over and started to kiss down my neck again.

He stopped at my collarbone and swirled his tongue up my neck, sucked on my Adam's apple a bit, which made me cry out in pure, unadulterated pleasure, and then back to my lips. Jasper kissed my lips again, then my forehead, then my cheeks, my nose and finally my eyes, before whispereing, "Thank you." I smiled and kissed him hungrily.

Jasper pulled away and slipped two fingers into my mouth. "Swirl your tongue around them," he whispered, watching my lips, no doubt remembering how my lips had just been around his cock not too long ago.

Shaking his head a little to bring himself out his lustful memories, he pulled his fingers from my mouth. He pushed on my shoulders gently in the same manner I had done with him, and I lay there on my back, with Jasper lying between my legs now, on his stomach. Once he had my knees resting against his shoulders, he licked the tip of my head, and pulled me into his mouth. I moaned as his tongue drew lazy, indiscernible shapes down my shaft, and then his teeth grazed up my length. I felt his finger playing around my puckered hole, and then slip inside. I groaned in pain and Jasper let me fall from his mouth.

"Relax, baby," he whispered. His fingers on his left hand massaged my thigh gently and he pulled me back into his mouth. Once I relaxed back into the pleasure, he started to move the finger in my puckered hole again, and then slipped in a second finger. I moaned that time, after a small flinch. He started to scissor his fingers, stretching me, and pumped along with the speed and stroke of his mouth.

I felt a tightening in my lower abdomen, twisting and turning, a fire being ignited, and recognized it as my orgasm approaching, and gasped. I writhed underneath him from his ministrations until I felt his fingers probe an area inside of me that sent me catapulting from the precipice, and into a euphoric bliss.

Clutching onto Jasper's shoulders, my back arched high up off the floor, like I was trying to fly off somewhere, and nearly screamed, "_Jasper_!"

My eyes closed of their own volition, and I felt my whole body trembling in the aftermath. When I was able to finally open my eyes, I was wrapped up in Jasper's arms. His breathing had calmed, and he was stroking my hair.

"W-wow." I was finally able to gasp out. But even that simple, one-syllable word didn't do what I had seemed inadequate.

Jasper chuckled, and then whispered, "I love you, Edward."

I sighed and snuggled into him and kissed the part of his tattered chest right where I knew his heart is. "I love you, too, Jasper." I felt my lips twitch up into a blissful smile. It was the truth. I did love him. And hearing that he loved me, too, made the smile on my face turn into a goofy grin.

We laid like that for awhile, just listening to each other's breathing. I heard Jasper's light snores from behind my ears and sighed. _At least we can have a little bit of heaven while we're here_. When more water and food was delivered, Jasper woke up with a smile.

He stroked my face hovering above him, and then reached over to get the food.

"How are you feeling?" he asked while we ate.

"I'm okay." I smiled.

Jasper smiled at me once again, and then put on a serious face.

"Just for future reference, if either of us are going to penetrate the other, don't swallow. It's the best thing we've got. Unless they give us some mayo," he chuckled dryly.

After we finished eating we curled up again in the spoon position. Jasper used our clothes as pillows again, whereas I used his arm.

I knew that Jasper was drifting off, but I couldn't keep myself awake any longer.

"Love you, Edward," he whispered.

Then his soft snores started, and I hummed myself to sleep.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Hi Everyone!

**Princess HarleyHeaven.** THANK YOU! I bow to your knowledge!

YAY!!! You've got me to 50. Well not yet, it's at 4, but I'm gunna post this anyways!

Just a few things.

Thank you to all of the amazing reviewers and their words. Thank you again to the super awesome prowess of my beta! I'll be posting an Edward/Jacob story by the end off this month. This story has helped me to learn to deal with letting chapters compound onto my computer. It's still hard but I'm learning. Makes them last longer.

I'm going to try to write the chapter once, have it beta'd then review it again and add to it a little with the new story. So keep an eye out for Lost and Alone.

I hope you're enjoying this story. And just a warning. There's some unwanted sexual moments coming, I'll have warnings up at the top of the chapter, and bolded and larger lettering size with in the chapter. It's nothing too gruesome I'm hoping but it's there none the less. I'll be grazing over most of the scenes. I'll tell you what being done, but no details. The first on isn't too bad, but there's more details in it I think than the others will have. I haven't written anymore so I'm not too sure at this moment. I'm going to read it over a few times and try to see if it's too much already. Originally I hadn't planned on doing this, but when I decided to have them in the same place and the MP's daughter it just kinda had to be done. So you have unfortunately a little bit of a hint at the future, not that there wasn't foreshadowing coming. Sorry my knowledge of chapters is way ahead of yours cuz they're already written.

Well enough of my stupid ranting. I just want you to be prepped for some of the icky shit.

Well thanks guys!!!!!

XOXO


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: SM owns all.

**IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER: **The view depicted in this story on Iran and Iraq is in no way how I actually see these countries. Please understand that the view of Iran, and Iraq, and their people are not my opinion, I do not wish to offend, and if I have, I am truly and deeply sorry. See AN after Chapter 5 to read full explanation

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Emmett POV**

Rose had gotten Bella's permission to join the team for this mission. It's been days and we still have yet to hear anything. I still haven't left the base, working with everything I am to find out where they are. I was in the breafing room looking over the maps again when James walked into the room. James was Jasper's ex. James still dearly loved jasper, and I could see that it took everything in him not to run after him, or beat Bella's head in for not letting him on the team. James just didn't have the training. We worked differently than the rest of the Army.

"Emmett, go home get some sleep" I shook my head and started looking for other area's to attack. James sat down beside me, and reached for my hand.

"Emmett…"

"NO!" I roared and stood. I ran my hands threw my hair, and stormed around the large map.

"I'm fucking missing something!" The potential area just seems to obvious! It's too easy, and I'm worried it's a fucking trap. I'd been toying with the idea of bombing a few known places and seeing what happens.

It just… something didn't sit well about the current plan we were making. There for one was way to many potential targets. What also bothered me was there was still no demands. This was something personal against one of them, and my gut was pointing at Jasper.

James stood and followed me around the table and put his hand on my shoulder. I shurged him off.

"Leave James. You're distracting me" He sighed,

"Fine but only if you go home tonight. It's been days Emmett, you're baby girl needs you too."

I sighed, he was right, but Katie was staying at Maggie's, Rose's Nona.

"Just get out" I growled under my breath, he was just starting to piss me off. I needed to figure out why this wasn't right, what was different this time, than any others.

James left closing the door behind him, leaving a black coffee on the table. I sighed, I'll thank him for that later.

I paced around the table looking at all the different marks on the map. I picked it up after about 30 minutes and taped it to the wall. I starting writing on paper I had grabbed from the printer in the room. What was normal for these kidnappings, and what was different about this one.

**Normal J&E**

Quiet taking Shots and bombs

Demands w/in 24 hrs3 days nothing

Never leaves evidence of who it isleft Irana flag on door

Never attacks at homeTaken from home

Thereats are issued before handNo thereat

Way of contact/ drop off pointno contact at all

Never large group Large group ambush

Always attacks the weakAttacked 2 specal op's

_Fuck, nothing is matching up! WHAT THE FUCK AM I MISSING! This has to be a personal attack. No demands, Jasper nor Edward has had any threats. Fuck something is just not adding up. Were missing something_

I slammed the papers down on the table. I need their files, I need to know how and when they've ever had ANY contacts with the Irana. Downing my now cold coffee, I left the room, and locked it. I was the only one with a key, I needed this room. Walking down the records, I decided how I was going to try this.

"Hello Emmett, what can I do for you?" Angela asked. She was our resident records officer.

"Angie, I need Edward and Jasper's misson rosters. From enrolment to now"

"Emmett you know I can't do that with out their permission, and Bella's"

"I know Angie, I do, but something is fishy about this one. It's been almost 4 days, and still no demands, no nothing. This is personal, and I need those records to see if I can find any connections. Please!" I begged. "I'll even put them all back, and I'll take ANY and all shit, just say that I got them when you were in the bathroom."

She searched my face for a moment, her eye's understanding, but unsure.

"Please, we need them home"

She nodded and whipped a tear from her eye, "I miss them Emmett"

This I expected, Edward was always down here on his breaks to spend time with Angie, she was all alone down in this dingy basement.

"Me too, Angie. We all need them back"

"Okay give me ten, and I'll have all of the files."

"I'm going to et a coffee, do you want one?" She nodded, and tried to hide her sniffle.

I crept up stairs and grabbed two coffee's making Angie's like Edward always did.

I crossed paths with Ben on the way back down.

"Ben, give Angie 5, then go see her. She needs someone"

He nodded, they were bestfreinds. I had a feeling that they both harbored more that just friendship in their hearts for each other, both were just too scared to say anything.

I sighed and traveled back down stairs.

I placed her coffee down on the counter and forced myself to pretend she wasn't crying behind one of the shelves. I grabbed the two stacks of files, and hit the elevator button. When the doors opened, I sighed and climbed on. Just as the doors closed, I whispered "I'm sorry Angie" I hadn't meant to hurt her.

Once back in the breafing room, I pushed everything off the table onto the floor and dropped the files down. I sorted them into their Edward, and Jasper staks, and grapped more paper. I started with Edward's files, and for each Irana encounter, I jotted down information about the mission, who we were going after in the cell, and their rank, or relation. I started on Jasper's then, Starting with when he started with the team 4 years ago, to now. They shared a lot of the same missions, but nothing that was really significant. The higest rank happened to be Alum Kimjaw's nefiew. Edward and Jasper had managed to kill him in the last mission. This flagged for me but it was nothing big. I set this piece down on the chair next to me with the two files. Now I started in on the missons Jasper had before he joined Delta force.

It tool me over two hours to go through them all. There was on file that was incomplete from just before he left his last position and came to us. There was a LARGE gap between the two. I know that James had broken up with Jasper a few months before Jasper joined us. I grabbed the file, and set off to find James. He had to know what had happened.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Hi Everyone!

**Princess HarleyHeaven, **Thank you for all the wonders you do to my chapters! Your skills have helped me improve, and I absoulty adore your soul for it.

Hi guys!

Next chapter is back to Ed & Jay. There's still lots to come!

Remember please review.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: SM owns all.

**IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER: **The view depicted in this story on Iran and Iraq is in no way how I actually see these countries. Please understand that the view of Iran, and Iraq, and their people are not my opinion, I do not wish to offend, and if I have, I am truly and deeply sorry. See AN after Chapter 5 to read full explanation

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Edward POV**

I awoke to the feel of Jasper being ripped from my arms. Jasper groaned, and I shot up too see three men with masks covering their faces. One stepped up to me and placed his booted foot on my windpipe, forcing me to the ground.

I heard chains rattle again, then locks clip together. The other two men stepped over me and I was pulled up and slammed onto a chair. Jasper was looking at me, his eyes a little fearful. I was clipped into the chair and the men stepped back from us.

"Now, Colonel Whitlock and Major Cullen, you will read the cards beside the camera. You will be killed if you try anything," one of the men stated.

He spun away from us, then, and stalked back toward the door. Another man stepped into the room with a video camera. The two other men gripped our hair, pulling our heads back. I grunted and tried to rip my head from the man's grasp. Bad idea. His fist then connected with my cheek. I groaned as I turned back to face the front and spit the blood from my mouth.

The man grabbed my hair again and forced me to face forward. They raised their guns to our temples, as the other man clicked his camera on. One of the men started spewing in Arabic and after a few minutes, my and Jasper's heads were shaken.

Jasper started reading from the cards first.

"The men that have taken us do not demand anything from the US army."

"We have been taken as repentance from the US for our warlord," I continued.

"The debt has been paid," we said in unison.

The camera clicked off and our heads were jerked back farther. Our necks were now exposed to these men. A man walked up to me and placed something over my eyes. In the corner of my eye I could see the same thing happening to Jasper. Ice cold fucking water was poured over us, Jasper and I letting out grunts from the shock.

"You stink," the man merely said. I heard guns cock, then the cloth was removed from my eyes as the chains were untied.

I was yanked up by my hair and dragged to a wall. I tried to fight the man off, but two sets of fists were slamming into me as another gun cocked.

"Stop, or I'll kill your lover," the man threatened. I immediately stopped and went limp. They finished dragging me over to the wall and my wrists were clipped into a large cuff that was near the ceiling, my feet now dangling above the floor a few small inches. Jasper was brought over to me and the men with guns cocked them once again.

"We liked our little show from earlier, we would like another," the man said after he bound Jasper's hands and feet together. They pushed him to his knees and one grabbed me roughly.

"Open," the man demanded. Jasper's eyes flashed to mine, and with an apologetic look, took my limp cock into his mouth. The man squeezed firmly as Jasper's tongue wrapped around me. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the sensations that Jasper was creating. He continued his ministrations and my body betrayed me, in which I became instantly hard. I closed my eyes and tried to pretend that it was just me and Jasper, in his room, in the US.

The man released all but this thumb and forefinger, and squeezed tighter. I moaned and whimpered as Jasper continued. I needed to come, but the man's fingers were acting as a cock ring. The sound of a whip made me snap my eyes open, and I felt Jasper jerk against me.

"Faster," the man demanded. The whip came down upon him again.

I whimpered. "Please, don't hurt him. Whip me, instead."

The man's face flashed to mine and Jasper stilled.

"You want my whip?" the man asked.

"If it means you stop hitting him, then yes," I replied. The man slammed his whip into my chest hard and then kicked Jasper to get him to start moving again. Jasper whimpered with every slap of the whip against me. One of the men kneeled behind Jasper and grabbed the side of his face, pushing him onto my cock faster. I cried out in pleasure.

"Beg me," the man snarled.

I whimpered, but begged him to let me come nonetheless.

"_Please_! I--I need to come. I'll do anything, just . . . _please let me come_."

The man nodded at the one beside me, and as the whip made contact with my chest again, he let me go and I exploded into Jasper's waiting mouth. Jasper never let me fall from his mouth until he was yanked back. The men untied Jasper, and was stood beside the door. A man with a gun stood beside him just a step away from exiting the door. I was left hanging on the wall, my arms numb and my shoulders aching. The men exited the room, then, followed by the man with the gun last. Once the door was closed and the locks were put back in place, Jasper rushed over to me.

He undid my arms and caught me as I slid down the wall. Food was shoved under the door, but Jasper ignored it, instead pulling me into his arms. I just laid there, completely limp.

"I'm sorry, baby," he whispered.

I nodded, or at least I think I did. I felt dirty and broken. And, a little bit like a whore, used for some form of amusement. I was terrified that the next time they came back in here, they would make him take me.

"Jasper," I whispered. He raised his head from the crook of my neck. I reached up and cupped his face, and started the kiss. He tried to stay gentle, but I deepened it, making it more heated. We pulled away for air, and I whispered, "Please."

Jasper sighed, and paused for a moment. He knew what I wanted. But I knew that both of us hated the fact that I wanted this because I was scared.

"Okay, but not now. Sleep. Just so you know, I fucking hate that I'm doing this now. I wanted it to be special, but I'm scared of the future too."

I nodded, then snuggled into his chest. He had rolled us so I was on top of him, straddling his waist.

He held me close and whispered his love until I had finally fallen asleep.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Hi Everyone!

**Princess HarleyHeaven **Thank you for all the work and mistakes you've fixed.

Hi everyone. Just a bit of warning. There will be rape scenes in the future! I want you to know this, but they will be very minimual, and vage, and only one full penetration one. So nothing too nasty guys! Sorry just a heads up. I'll put warnings about the POV notice when I do have them!


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: SM owns all.

**IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER: **The view depicted in this story on Iran and Iraq is in no way how I actually see these countries. Please understand that the view of Iran, and Iraq, and their people are not my opinion, I do not wish to offend, and if I have, I am truly and deeply sorry. See AN after Chapter 5 to read full explanation

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Emmett POV**

I tracked James down in his office. I didn't even bother to knock, just pushed open the door, and saw him sitting behind his desk. I shut the door behind me, then locked it. I turned to him and tossed the file down onto his desk.

"I need to know what's missing," I said in a no-nonsense tone and sat in a chair across from him.

James just grimaced and placed the file off to the side.

"Jasper's troop, and mine, were sent to infiltrate a camp in Iran. We were informed that it was possible bin Laden was hiding there. Jasper and three others on his troop were doing reconnaissance one night. Somehow, they were discovered, and Jasper was captured, and the rest were killed. He never told me what he went through in there, but it changed him. He came back broken, and weak, and scared of everything. He slept with the lights on, every room had multiple locks on the doors, which were steel. He carried a gun with him at all times, and had three stashed underneath our bed.

"I think they killed the men in front of him. Though, they weren't just brutally killed, but tortured as well. He had flashbacks all the time, the sun glinting off of something, a smell, the way the wind wafted through his hair would trigger them. He had one for about an hour and I was really scared. I went to see if he was okay, and he attacked me. We'd been home about a month by then, and he had yet to leave the house. He must of heard me or something because once I got the door unlocked and pushed open, I was on my face, my hand cranked behind my back and the gun to my head. It scared the hell out of me, and he held me like that for a long time. He'd dislocated my shoulder, and kept the gun pointed at me until someone came the next day. He was lost in his memories and didn't know what he was doing.

"After that, he spent a year in the infirmary, getting better. He was still scared to shit of going outside and it took his two older brothers, Garrett and Marcus, and three security guards to get him out of the doors. He's still slightly terrified of things, and still has the flashbacks. What we didn't find out until he was admitted was that he one of Alum Kimjaw's sons rape a few girls and torture them. The bastard even made Jasper _watch!_! We also know that Jasper was able to get his bindings loose and kill all the Kimjaw's sons, then escape. We found him 100 yards from base camp, catatonic."

I sighed.

_Jasper, what did they do to you?_

"I know Jasper wasn't the same when he came back, but I didn't realize what really happened." I told James.

He nodded. "I understand that. He was able to suppress a lot of it. Once he got into therapy, he started so very slowly to return to who he was. But only half of him came back. He used to be the happy-go-lucky, smartass, quirky guy. And now he's silent and brooding, and so self-loathing. But he's learned how to hide it." James sighed. "You think this is personal, don't you?"

I nodded. "Yeah. It's been almost five days and no ransom, no threats, nothing. It's odd."

Just then my cell phone went off, and I noticed it was Sam.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Emmett, we've received a tape."

I was up and out of my chair before he was able to finished his sentence.

"Briefing room, five minutes," I said into the phone.

I looked at James. I knew he still cared for Jasper.

"Come with me," was all I said to the man.

We all met in the briefing room, Sam had Bella in there already, and the tape ready to go.

I sat and took a deep breath, then nodded at Sam.

The far wall lit up and Edward and Jasper appeared in front of us. They looked like shit. You could see the scars on both of the men's chests and I knew they were naked. Two men held their heads up by their hair, and had guns pointed to their heads. I could see Edward's defiance sparkle in his eyes, and Jasper just looked sick. Bella choked back a sob beside Rose. One man stood behind them and was spewing off something in Arabic.

The men jerked the men's heads and they started to speak.

"_The men that have taken us do not demand anything from the US army._" started Jasper.

"_We have been taken as repentance from the US for our warlord,_" continued Edward.

"_The debt has been paid,_" they both said in unison. Jasper looked up, a little weak, then his shoulders slumped and the camera clicked off.

Bella and Rose were sitting, holding onto each other, and I just stalked from the room. In need of some space.

I grabbed a coffee, and walked to James's office, grabbed the file, went back to my room, grabbed the stuff from the chair, then walked back into the briefing room.

I slammed it all onto the table.

"It's personal," was all I said.

James explained my theory and what we talked about in his office. I filled them in on who the boys had killed in the last mission.

"This is personal. Jasper's been the kill-shot for all of them. His whole family. We're too close to him, and he's seeking revenge on his family. Only one left is his wife and him."

"Actually, his rivals bombed his house, and took his wife and mother out. He's the only one left," Sam corrected.

"So he's escalating and fast, and has no motive to stay alive," I paused and growled, "that makes me feel _so_ much fucking better."

Sam nodded, agreeing with my sarcasm.

"Boys, you need to hurry up and find them," Bella said.

"You have 24-hours to pinpoint possible locations. We're bombing them all, I'm not waiting anymore." I said, standing and leaving the room.

***

**Bella POV**

"You have 24-hours to pinpoint possible locations. We're bombing them all, I'm not waiting anymore." Emmett growled, stood up, then left.

This was bad. Emmett actually planned on doing this.

And knowing him like I did -- being his sister and all -- I knew that his mind was made up. There was no changing it now, no stopping him.

His mind was set. And that's not always a good thing.

"Don't bomb the actual area, we don't want to kill the boys. But 100 yards from the area would show something." I said.

Rose nodded and helped me up, and we went to find Emmett.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Hi Everyone!

**Princess HarleyHeaven**


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: SM owns all.

**IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER: **The view depicted in this story on Iran and Iraq is in no way how I actually see these countries. Please understand that the view of Iran, and Iraq, and their people are not my opinion, I do not wish to offend, and if I have, I am truly and deeply sorry. See AN after Chapter 5 to read full explanation

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Rosie POV**

Bella and I found Emmett in the corner of Jasper's tiny office. He had a picture in his hands. I knew what picture that was immediately. It was the one of Jasper and Edward throwing hotdogs at each other at our pickic. Jasper had his arms wraped around Edwards chest and shoulders, a stupid grin on his face as Edward was trying to smack him in the face with a cold hotdog. That was the same day that Jasper told us he was gay.

"Emmett" I spoke softly. His head snapped up and I knew he was so lost in his thoughts and planning that he didn't even hear us enter.

"I want them home, Rosie. No one in this unit, building anything is functioning properly, and I refuse to just let them go."

"I know, but bombing the area's is just going to kill the boys" Bella said softly.

His head snapped back up from the pcture and his eyes narrowed. I knew that look. That was a VERY bad look.

Suddenly he was towering over his sister,

"DO YOU SERIOUS THINK I DIDN"T THINK OF THAT?" He roared, spittle fly from his lips.

He spun then and chucked Jasper's lamp across the room, slamming into the bullet proof glass.

"I'D ONLY BE DROPING Distractors, I want to see what the responses are, and It's be about 40 feet from the actual door!" He started off yelling, but then gradually became a whisper.

I walked over to him and hugged him close from behind. After a few moments of sobbing he took a large breath and pushed me off.

"Rose, go get the men and train them, Take them on the 9 run. I want them prepared for EVERYTHING" I nodded,

"Bella, General, You need to get me confermation to use the distractors, I will weather I have permission, but it will cover your ass if I do." Bella nodded, and Emmett stalked from the room.

I sighed and look over at bella. She still had a deer in head lights look, and I reached for her hand.

"Lets do this. He's gunna need us to help him be strong." Bella nodded and left to do as asked.

During the training, Sam snatched my arm.

"Why are we risking everything to save these two. Emmett is acting like that you out there. I'm not getting it. I want to because I won't risk my team for nothing."

"I understand Sam, But with Emmett there usually is no explanation. Those boys are his best friends. They save his life everyday, and I know he's blaming himself for his mistake on the last mission. He's pissed that he's got so little that he can do. And I know he's scared shitless, to DEATH that because they want nothing from us, those boys are already dead. Those boys brought me home to him, they bring him home to me. They brought us both home to our daughter. Jasper took a bullet from Emmett, for our daughter. They've risked everything, and they are such a major part of Emmett's life, and mine, and Bella's and everyone in this building. Talk to the lunch ladies, they'll tell you how much the boys even mean to them. They are the two best soilders that have ever graced this team. What would you do if Jacob, or one of your members went missing like this. After the rest of your team was killed and you somehow missed the the ambush that almost killed your best friends. That you were the only one left, that you wouldn't do everything you could, even throw yourself to the sharks, to et them back."

Sam nodded his head, "I get it, I do. I think I'd be doing the same, but I'd be worse to handle."

"Yea. As pissed off as Emmett can get, he still usually doesn't let his emotions dictate his actions. He's still a first thought doer, but when it comes to the really important shit, he over anazlizes things, that's how he figured out this was personal."

Sam nodded and smiled "Thanks for the talk. Now that I understand him more, I'm willing to work and stand beside him just as hard. Lets get this done, so we can help Emmett and get them home"

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Hi Everyone!

**Princess HarleyHeaven Thank you thank you thank you! THANK YOU for all the editing you've done dear!**

Hope you're enjoying this so far!

Things are about to get sturred up!


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: SM owns all.

**IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER: **The view depicted in this story on Iran and Iraq is in no way how I actually see these countries. Please understand that the view of Iran, and Iraq, and their people are not my opinion, I do not wish to offend, and if I have, I am truly and deeply sorry. See AN after Chapter 5 to read full explanation

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Jasper POV**

Edward was so exhausted that he slept dreamlessly. For me, however, the flashbacks came all throughout the night. Flashes of men beating the two girls, flashes of them being whipped, flashes of their torture, flashes off their rape.

Now I had flashes of last night to add to those, too.

I broke down sobbing when my mind relived what I had done to Edward. My mind kept playing those images over and over. Edward's painful screams, my whimpers, his shaking and limpness afterwards. I couldn't even look him in the face after. His plea at the end. It all scared me, and broke me.

I must have startled Edward out of his sleep because his head snapped up and he looked at me. I turned my head away from his gaze in shame for his misuse, his disgrace, and abuse.

"Jasper?" Edward whispered.

I just kept sobbing and tried to hide my face from him.

"Jasper, please?" he whispered, his voice cracking. My head snapped to his at the odd sound and I was surprised to find tears falling down his cheeks. I grabbed him to me tightly.

"Please don't cry. I'm _so_ sorry." I muttered.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" he asked softly from my chest.

"I didn't want to do that. I just know how much worse they can make it when you refuse. Please don't hate me?" It came out as more of a question instead of the statement I intended it to be. I sobbed into his hair and tightened my hold around him.

"What do you mean you know how much worse it could have been? And I could never hate you."

I just sobbed harder and hoped that he would drop it. Of course, he never did, though.

"Baby, please, there's something you're hiding," he pressed.

Just then, another flashback of what I did to Edward last night took me and when I came back, I just sobbed even harder. Edward sat up and lifted my face to look at him.

"Does this have anything to do with you're flashbacks and last night?" he asked in a quiet, trepid voice.

I nodded. "Tell me what happened baby. Please. This is scaring me."

I hesitated briefly, but figured he might as well know what kind of monster I really am.

"Remember me telling you about my last assignment before joining this team?"

Edward nodded.

I continued, "We thought we were casing a hideout for the Taliban. When my men and I got there, we found the hideout of the world's biggest terrorist cell, the Irana. We were captured and my men were killed brutally while I sat, tied to a chair. I watched my men suffer for days, then die a slow, painful death. I still wouldn't give our base camp whereabouts away, nor what we were planning. One of my men let pass that I was the only one who knew everything they wanted to know, but the thing was, the information on the army, weapons areas this information, I didn't know. This left me with no options. So in my lack of knowledge, my men were killed. When I still didn't tell the Irana what they wanted to know, they made me watch as they tortured and raped two young girls. When I still didn't know the information, they tied me down and used my body to rape the girls, while they slowly burned them, or cut them to death. I'm not sure how I found the will to live or anything else, but I managed to get out of my bonds and kill the three men in my room. I escaped and ran to base camp. That's mostly what the flashbacks are about."

Edward pulled me to his chest, and began stroking my hair.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I wish you didn't have to go through that, but it wasn't your fault. And what happened yesterday, it's okay, at least it was you doing it, and not one of them."

I just started sobbing harder again.

***

**Edward POV**

My poor Jasper, they really broke you, didn't they?

Jasper had fallen asleep in my arms at some point, but I whispered him awake when food arrived. We ate in silence, and when we were done I pulled Jasper into a kiss. I wanted him to know I was okay. I swung my leg over his and straddled his lap. I pushed back on his shoulders, and he let himself fall into the wall. I kissed Jasper heatedly, and ran my hands over his chest. Jasper had laced his hands in my hair, and I felt his cock stir. I ground my hips into his and I whimpered.

"Are you sure you really want me to take you?" he whispered in my ear.

I nodded, then kissed up his neck to his ear.

"I want you Jasper. I love you." I breathed.

Jasper slipped his fingers into my mouth and I sucked them earnestly, while he spit into his palm. I lifted off of him and he slicked himself up, and then slipped his hand under me.

"You have to relax, okay?" he asked.

I nodded and he leaned up and nibbled on my ear while his finger played lightly around my puckered hole. He slipped one of his fingers inside of me, and I whimpered after a small flinch. It was . . . uncomfortable, to say the least, but not really painful. He worked his finger inside of me while I whimpered into his neck. He slipped his other finger in and scissored his fingers, gently stretching me. I moaned when his fingers found my prostate. Jasper placed his other hand onto my hip and pulled me closer. He slipped his fingers from me, and then positioned himself at my entrance. He pushed my hips down until just his head was in, and I whimpered in pain, clutching his shoulders tightly. He rubbed my back and I soon relaxed under his touch. Gripping my hips again he slammed me down onto him. It hurt and I cried out quietly, but he just held me down on him and didn't move, letting me get used it. He kissed my neck and sucked at my pulse point as his hand ran around my ass and back, relaxing me again.

"Ride me, baby." he whispered huskily.

I ground my hips forward and whimpered in pleasure again. He held my hips still for a moment and moved his legs so my bottom was resting on his thighs, his feet flat on the ground, knees bent. He created a chair, if you will, but his knees were spread. I rocked my hips again and we both moaned. I moved my hips faster, my own cock rubbing between our bodies. Jasper gripped my hips and guided me while he started to thrust up into me. I cried out in pleasure and he pulled me closer to him. Our movements became more and more frantic and our sounds louder and more frenzied. I felt my stomach ripple and my balls tighten, and bit down on Jasper's shoulder to try to hold off. Jasper whimpered for the first time and whispered, "Harder . . . bite harder." I bit harder and he threw his head back, roaring into the room. I felt him fill up my ass with his semen, and that, alone, sent me spiraling off the cliff and I roared out my pleasure into his shoulder, my teeth tightening until Jasper grunted in pain. Once my orgasm had abated, I fell limp into Jasper's arms and panted.

"Thank you," I smiled at the man and kissed his chest over his heart, then leaned up and caressed his face.

His smile was the kitchen smile, and I was a little taken aback by it, considering I pushed him into this. But I just blushed and smiled back.

He pulled me into his arms, then, and I snuggled in. I hummed the both of us to sleep with him still buried inside me, and I had never felt so complete.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Hi Everyone!

**Princess HarleyHeaven **Thank you for all the editing, and suggestions! Can't wait to write that new story with you!

So the first sex scenes, well full sex. Just before any of you ask, Falling asleep in the arms of the man you love, while he's still buried deep inside of you, is a very romantic and surreal experience. At least for me.

Hope you enjoyed this story! Gotta love watching Out TV and finding new positions for the stories you write!

I HEART OUT TV!

I'm just going to add a little blurb.

I've assluted my poor Beta Princess HarleyHeaven with another story, that I have since decided wasn't going to be put up until the story was complete. Because of writing this other story, I've been lacking in my writing chapters for this story, and my poor beta had so many other chapters to try to figure out…..

Do to my lack of attention to this story and burring ms lovely in chapters, I'm behind. So I'm sorry about this guys! I really do love to have this lovely chapters out for you regularly. So I will try for at lest 3 a week, but there are no guarantees because I'm a stay at home unemployed 20 something, while the beauty that is my beta, has school and friends and a life, and I don't expect nor would I be happy if she put her life on hold to beta my chapters….

So with that all said, thanks to all of you who have been loyal reviewer's and readers, and again a special thanks to the woman who just adds the BAM to my cooking pot called my chapters (HEHE Emerald reference) thank you Princess HarleyHeaven!


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: SM owns all.

**IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER: **The view depicted in this story on Iran and Iraq is in no way how I actually see these countries. Please understand that the view of Iran, and Iraq, and their people are not my opinion, I do not wish to offend, and if I have, I am truly and deeply sorry. See AN after Chapter 5 to read full explanation

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Jasper POV**

I was a little euphoric when I awoke the next morning. Edward was mumbling and he had the largest smile on his sleeping face. I just held him and watched him sleep while I reveled in the feeling of being inside of him still. This boy makes me so unbelievably happy, despite the fact that I don't deserve such an angel.

The door opened and the men pulled Edward and me apart. They carried me out roughly by my hair.

I sighed internally. This is it.

"I LOVE YOU!" I yelled at Edward who was screaming and crying and trying to fight the men off of him. They hauled me down a hallway and into another room. Closing the door, they left me in a small cell. The door was another metal one, but this time the top half had metal bars. The walls had hooks and chains, and it smelled even more funky than the room we'd been in for over a week, where we've been going to the bathroom in a bucket in the corner. I heard Edward's yells coming down the corridor and they shoved him into a room like mine across from me.

"JASPER!" he yelled.

"Shh. It's okay, baby," I said, trying to assuage his fears and mine.

"I'm scared . . ." he whispered.

"Me too, baby. I am, too. But please, no matter what, don't watch. Please don't watch!" I sobbed.

"I promise," he smiled through his tears.

We heard footsteps coming and my fear grew exponentially, as was Edward's. It felt like our fear was oozing from our pores and was palpable in the air.

When the head bobbed around the corner, the hair on the back of my neck stood on end, and a growl escaped my lips quietly.

Alum Kimjaw walked to my door and just smirked.

"Not so tough now, are you?" he growled.

"Still strong enough to kill you."

"YOU MURDERED MY FAMILY!" he spat.

"You tried to have me killed! Made me rape those girls!"

His hand shot through the door and his fist connected with my jaw faster than I could register. I stumbled back from the force, and growled at the monster in front of me.

"I have a deal for you. I will let you go, spare your life, for that of your lover's . . ."

I growled at him and shot my hands through the door.

"NEVER!" I bellowed and tried to reach for his throat.

Two guards stepped forward and started smacking my hands and arms. I cried out, but kept my hands around his neck. One wrenched my hands from his neck, thrusting me between the door and the wall as he entered the room. The two guards grabbed me and held me, making me immobile, while Alum Kimjaw took the baton and beat me with it. I tried to fight the two men off, but it was useless. I felt my ribs crack and cried out. Alum Kimjaw, the monster, strode from the room while I was dragged back to the wall, my hands being tied above my head. The men lifted me and hooked my wrists around a hook in the middle of the ceiling. They each grabbed a leg and pulled them apart and tied them to hooks on the floor. Just as the door closed, loud bangs rang out and part of my wall collapsed. Edward's did, his screams ringing out. The rest of the wall collapsed and a few rocks fell onto one of the ropes that held my legs apart. The extra pull on my arms set my ribs on fire even more. I had tears blurring my vision and I was fighting to keep breathing normally. I heard someone scrambling towards me, and I shook my head. My ears were ringing, and everything sounded like I was in a tunnel, or a tube, whichever was worse.

Fingers brushed my cheeks, and my eyes focused on a blurry face.

"Jasper, baby, hold on." The blurred figure moved away from me, and I heard rustling and rocking moving again, then one of my legs came free, then the other. The figure, which I now recognized as Edward, wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me, I fought to get my hands free and when I did, we stumbled to the floor. I landed on my side on top of one of the stones. I felt my broken ribs puncture something and I started to spit up blood.

"They're out baby, we need to go." Edward whispered, stroking my cheek

"Edward, I'll just slow you down. I know you can hear the other bombs and planes overhead, you need to go and fast." I said looking into his eyes. I could see his fear and love and what he's been taught warring behind his big green eyes.

"No. I won't leave you," he whispered firmly as he looked to my hands.

"Then go. Get Emmett, and come back." I said in a level, emotionless voice. I couldn't let him know that I really wanted him gone, so that he would live. I knew once they woke and found only one of us it would be nasty, but if they hunted us down before we could get to the base, it would be even nastier.

"By then they could have killed you!" Edward screamed. I flinched. I was hoping if they were going to kill me, he would be long gone.

"I promise to not fight them, to do what they ask, no matter what, just go. I can't . . . I'm too weakened to be anything but a hindrance. I wouldn't even be able to defend myself." I said again, using logic.

"Please, Jasper," he choked out, "come with me." I knew then that he knew I was right, but his fear for my life was stopping him.

I leaned onto my butt and pulled him into my arms. "I love you, Edward Cullen. I promise to do everything in my power, to stay alive for Emmett, Bella, Rose, but most of all, for you. Please go; the boys will think that we're somewhere else, they will need you. You need to go to help me. Please promise me that you will do everything you can to make it to base, then to help Emmett and Bella get back to me and save me."

He nodded his head in relent, but just held onto me tighter. I held him tight, and kissed his ear, whispering, "If I had the strength, and we had the time, I'd make love to you one more time."

Edward tried to hold back a hard sob, but it wasn't happening, so I lifted his face to mine and crushed my lips to his. I kissed him long and hard, putting all of my passion and love and desire that I felt for him into our final kiss. If, somehow, something did happen to one of us, then we at least had this kiss. Edward deepened the kiss, his tongue swiping all over my mouth, memorizing it.

We finally pulled away, both of us breathing heavily, and I still held his face in my hands.

"I love you, Edward. I promise to stay alive, and no matter what, remember that I love you. And when we get home, I want to make love to you again, all night."

He nodded and hugged me again.

One of the men stirred a little, and the planes had long since disappeared while we were kissing. "Edward, baby, you need to go."

He all but tore himself out of my arms in his dispair. I knew if I was in his place, I would have to run, and not look back, or I wouldn't be able to leave him. But I'm sending him away. Tears slipped from his eyes and he brushed my cheek with his fingers and then leaned down to give me a chaste kiss, then turned and started his way from the room.

Once he had crawled over the wall, he kicked the man in the head, then looked at me. He looked like a puppy who was just kicked, broken, scared and hurt.

"I love you, Jasper Witlock. You're what's kept me going in this place. Remember, I'll be back for you." I nodded and he turned and walked out into the open grounds, headed towards base camp.

I watched as the man I love, my angel, walked away from me. It hurt; I knew I sent him away to save himself, but it still felt like my heart was ripped from my chest. I had given up. I only fought as hard as I did for Edward, and now that he would be safe, I had nothing left here. I promised him I would stay alive, I'll try to keep that promise, but I wasn't sure if I had the fight in me like I used to. My fear, and the the knowledge of what he could do to me, made me just want to let myself die right here, right now. But I had promised Edward, and I would keep that promise, no matter how much fight I had left or not.

Once Edward was about 100 feet away, I let the sobs that I had been fighting to keep in flow from my chest. My ribs and stomach burned and I was throwing up blood while I cried, but I was too lost in my grief and sadness to see my happiness walk away. I'm not sure how long I cried, but I do know that it was long enough for me to eventually fall asleep.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Hi Everyone!

**Princess HarleyHeaven **Thank you for all you do for me! I'll never be able to thank you enough!

I know Heart wrenching. I cried while I wrote this. Had to stop to whip the tears and calm down a few times. It's sad.

Hope you all enjoyed this. There's more pain to come, and elation, and more twists and what not!


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: SM owns all.

**IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER: **The view depicted in this story on Iran and Iraq is in no way how I actually see these countries. Please understand that the view of Iran, and Iraq, and their people are not my opinion, I do not wish to offend, and if I have, I am truly and deeply sorry. See AN after Chapter 5 to read full explanation

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Edward POV**

As I walked, Jasper's face was the only thing I was seeing. He looked so hurt. Determined, defeated. Resigned. I've only ever seen that look once before on his face, and that was when he had decided to take that bullet for Emmett. Something told me he was letting himself die to save me. That thought only gave me more of an incentive to continue walking the nasty terrain towards the base. It's been a few days since I'd left the man I love in that hole. I knew I had to save him. I knew I had to keep going or my life would die in that cell.

I thought up a plan of attack and made decisions. Once I got back to base, I would only wait two days at the most before I went after him. I wasn't even sure if he'd still be there when we went back, but I had to try. I knew Jasper would have if he was in my place right now. My heart clenched more and more with every step I took. I was exhausted and hungry as shit, but I wouldn't stop. I _couldn't _stop. Nothing but death could stop me now.

I used my memories of Jasper to steel my determination and strength. I remembered how his nose crinkled a little when he smiles, and his eyes change to a bit of a darker blue that swirled whenever we kissed. The smell of him, even if he smelled bad. The twinkle in his eye when we wrestled, the kindness and affection that seemed to ooze from his eyes when we cuddled and he stroked my cheeks. I love, most of all, his silent strength. We all knew that he was affectionate, but when he was with me, there was more caring and love that seemed to emulate from him. I felt so honored that I was the lucky one to see this side of him.

I stumbled a few more miles over the night and managed to see the camp just as the sun started to come over the horizion. I was exhausted from three days of walking, and my skin was burned from having no clothing, my sweat just making the rays stronger. I felt numb now. I was almost there, and the only thing that kept me from collapsing was the memory of Jasper's kitchen smile. I stumbled closer, and was suddenly surrounded by men from the camp.

"Who are you?" one man asked in a clipped tone.

"Major Edward Cullen. Colonel Whitlock is still at the place we were being held. I'm a member of Delta Force. Contact General Swan for comfirmation, Private." I said standing up to my full height. It took a lot of effort to stand tall and perform the silent salute that told these soldiers that I was friendly.

Another man ran to go radio, while I stood with my hand in the respect salute, and tried my best to keep from wavering. About twenty minutes later, a truck came barreling down the road, and skidded to a hault just as Emmett and Sam, whom I was in school with, jumped from the truck.

"FUCK!" Emmett yelled, running to me and scooping me up into one of his traditional bear hugs.

"Ahh!" I whimpered as Emmett's sleeves grazed over my burned skin, and his arms dug into my painful, strained muscles.

"Edward?" Emmett asked after he swung me into his arms and started for the truck. "Are you alright?"

"I'm burnt, Emmett. I'm hungry, exhausted, and I have walked for three days. But most of all, I need to go get him. I can't leave him there. This is going to be worse than what we went through together. The guards are close companions to Kimjaw. You should see what they did to him." I sobbed, clinging to Emmett's arms as he held me in the truck. We were passing through the gates as Sam slipped his pants on my hips. I weakly smiled at him in a silent thank-you.

"No, Edward. You're not going anywhere. You're going to eat something, and then sleep after you tell me where you were."

"At the Karna Temple, where they had the MP's daughter." I gasped out. "But I doubt he's still there. It's been a few days and he's got to have been moved, especially with the bombs that were dropped."

"Bombs?"

"Yeah. Someone bombed the surrounding village. One landed over the cells that Jasper and I were just moved to, and the walls crumbled. Jasper was beaten really badly and he barely had te strength to kiss me or convince me to leave him to get help."

"Sam, did we bomb the temple?" Emmett asked, turning to look in Sam's general direction briefly.

"No. You had decided that the town was too close. We weren't anywhere near there. Besides, why would they stay in a place after just having it discovered?"

"Because that would most likely be the last place we looked, or the first."

"They've been studying what we do just as much as we've been studying them; they know how our brains work. Or at least did." I added as Emmett laid me on a bed. I winced, my skin protesting. Emmett had to move my legs out flat, they'd seized with the sudden lack of movement.

Bella and Rose rushed right into the tent and almost launched themselves onto my bed. Emmett somehow managed to stop them dead in their tracks.

"He's been walking for three days and is really sun burnt" he said.

Bella side-stepped him and rushed over, smoothing my hair away from my face, but it just caused me to flinch; even my hair was burned. Rose basically ripped the wash-basin from the nurse's hands, and handed Bella a cloth. The warm water on my skin made me cry out, sending the water to the floor.

"Edward?" Rose asked.

"N-not hot water . . . c-c-cold, please," I managed to ground out, fighting back the pain.

The nurse returned after she'd collected the basin from Rosie, and was kind enough to bring something for the pain, as well as some food.

Emmett and Sam were now joined by Jacob, and all three were in the corner talking with their heads close together.

The girls washed me as I ate, then rubbed in the cooling cream that the nurse handed them. The nurse, Leah, fussed about getting an IV into my arms, much to my protests. My muscle spasms made it hard for her, and by the time she'd finally got it in, she was cussing under her breath and it's been stabbed about fifteen times.

She gave me something else intravenously, and I felt myself begin to relax. I started to drift off to sleep, and it didn't escape my notice that everyone was avoiding asking about Jasper.

Everyone except Emmett.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Hi Everyone!

**Princess HarleyHeaven **I just have to thank you for all that you do! I'll never have the proper words.

I know I skipped over the few days of walking. I tried for ever to write something interesting while Edward walked for days, but it wasn't fun… or interesting……. Fucking lame. Plus I know snot on what the terrain of Iraq is like… And the maps didn't help… *Sigh*

So I wrote this instead… Jasper's POV will catch up to when this one ended. So 3 or 4 Chapters in Jpov. Then followed in Em POV of the conversation and etc……

Sorry I'm so behind everyone.

But because of that i've posted two chapters and as they get finished I will most defintaly post them. I', reallly sorry guys/\, but life sneeks up on you and then being laid off people in one house hold ou some how find things that need to be done all the time, like spring cleaning and then orginazing then visiting and suddenly your day arn't yours any mpre they're your lazy ass mother's.


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: SM owns all.

**IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER: **The view depicted in this story on Iran and Iraq is in no way how I actually see these countries. Please understand that the view of Iran, and Iraq, and their people are not my opinion, I do not wish to offend, and if I have, I am truly and deeply sorry. See AN after Chapter 5 to read full explanation

**TO MISS kcfddd**** I dedicate this chapter to you! Thanks for the inspirational words! They mean the world! No the GALAXY! XOXO **

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Emmett POV**

It's been a day since Edward was found. He's either very quiet and sad, or angry. I haven't seen him break down yet, but I know its coming. He's flipping between hope and hopelessness. I can see it in his actions. We've been planning in his room in the infirmary because I need to be here when he lets go; I need to make sure he doesn't leave. Rose is curled up in bed with him, while they sleep. All I can do is sit in this chair with my map and equipment list and watch them. Edward's really scared about something, and I know it is more than whether or not we find Jasper alive. He won't talk to anyone about it.

In the morning, we're going to be heading out to the 3 locations; starting with the Karna Temple and then on to the Regal Building, and then their new confirmed HQ. I'm praying that we find Jasper. Edward needs him more than he knows. Fuck, we all need him more than he knows. Jasper is the twisted kinda funny part of our dynamic, but he's always been our glue! Damn it!

Lord, if you can hear me, please let us find him. In one piece and not crazy.

**Jasper POV**

**(Warning, below is some NASTY things…. I'm a bit sick in the head I think)**

I felt the slimy bastard slip from my body; the strap and cane start up again.

It's been 5 days since Edward left and 4 days of torture worse than I have ever felt before.

I got a punch to the gut that sent me spinning in my suspension. I watched my own personal demons walk from the room, the door shutting and locking again. I swung around in the air helplessly. It's been 2 days since I've moved on my own. I've been hanging from this ceiling; my arms wrenched behind my back, rope wrapped around my arms from my wrist to my elbows. My feet are tied to my hip muscles, my knees bent around the rope that is attached to my arms and hanging me from the ceiling. I'm stuck in this arched position, my shoulders forced back, my hips jutting forward. I'm almost sure one of my shoulders is dislocated and my fingers are blue. Everything is still killing me from the beatings I received for two days before I was tied here, and raped.

Flashes of the few days keep running through my mind.

*Flashback*

"WHERE IS YOUR LOVER?" Someone bellowed at me. I couldn't respond when I had a cock shoved into my mouth. I have a cage on my cock, a catheter-like device shoved inside of it, and someone shoved into my ass. I could feel the whips and chains land on my back; my skin ripping open like someone opening a zipper. I was too week to hold my own head up so the bastard fucking my face had to hold it up by my hair. All I could do was whimper in pain and fight the tears that wanted to fall. I was breaking and it was just the first day. I could never give them that.

*Next Flashback*

I felt the whip connect with my balls and I screamed out into the gag. I was tied to a metal chair that had no seat plate on it. There were electrical ends connected to the chair.

One flipped the switch that connected the circuit. I withered and screamed in agony. The bastard with a whip cracked it against my balls again and I screamed out even louder.

I was broken. I gave up; no fight left.

*Next Flash*

Alum shoved into my ass again and fucked me while one of his cronies shoved long needles into my dick and balls. I'd lost my voice the first night from the screams. I still had nothing to eat and no sleep. I was lost. Blank and empty. No fight; nothing. I felt nothing.

*End Flashes*

It's been too long. I don't remember waking up the day Edward left to know if we've moved or not. I just simply do not know. I don't have the energy or will to do anything. Not even beg for death.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Hi Everyone!

**Chad! Hun, thank you! It means the world that you're beta'ing my stories!**

Okay… So for those of you who Read Jasper's POV….. I get that I'm a little sick but I did warn you!

Next chapter is the first attack point. Do they find him?? Or do they not? I'm not sure yet myself…..

Tell me ladies and gents, do you want Jasper found in the next? Or not??

I also have decided to continue on with the togetherget one-shot. My lovely beta is not beta'ing that story because it's just sex scenes and sometimes I just wanna write a good scene. Any suggestions please let me know.

Thanks!


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: SM owns all.

**IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER: **The view depicted in this story on Iran and Iraq is in no way how I actually see these countries. Please understand that the view of Iran, and Iraq, and their people are not my opinion, I do not wish to offend, and if I have, I am truly and deeply sorry. See AN after Chapter 5 to read full explanation

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Edward POV**

I watched as Emmett gathered the team and left to go brief them for the search today.

I quickly pulled the bag Rose left me from under the bed and slipped my gear on, and rolled a few blankets up and made it look like I was asleep under the blankets.

I started off towards the door after a quick bathroom break just as Emmett walked in.

"I knew you were going to try to sneak out to get him. Get in the plane Edward" Emmett said in an angered voice, "And pray that I never find out how you got your gear in here in the first place"

We arrived at the town and noticed the dead silence.

"It's too quiet, they have to be here"

"I agree, everyone know their jobs? Jacob I need you set down on the roof, it's a better view point and with that wall collapsed you'll see more"

Jacob nodded. Emmett continued with his orders

"Sam you're with Edward, look for Jasper and get him the fuck out if you find him." Sam and I acknowledged our orders.

"Rose, Bella I need you covering our asses" They nodded.

"Shoot to kill people. They took our family; we're going to take theirs"

Everyone knew that Emmett was more than pissed at point. Emmett was murderous.

We quietly made our way up to and through the fences, another team coming from the other side. There were men quieting everywhere. I noticed something glint in the corner of my eye and placed a hand on Emmett's arm. I blinked my eyes in signal that I saw something and then brushed my fingers over towards the way. Emmett turned his head and noticed the small light.

A motion detector.

Emmett whispered into his mike and the other team haulted and sent an electronic scout to case the perimeter.

The man found several cameras and motion detectors that we just installed but disabled all of them. We silently crept up to the doors, the whole team meeting up. The doors were opened and one team went left and the other right first.

I looked at Sam and motioned that I'll go left, I knew that was where they had us last. Sam nodded and headed right.

I crept behind the others, opening and closing the doors quietly, checking for trip wires and anything that could blow before I had a chance to open the door.

As I opened a rather odd looking door to the rest, I noticed stairs.

"Emmett!" I whispered harshly.

"What is it?"

"Stairs going down look at the door. It's different from the others"

Emmett nodded and motioned to Rose.

"Go with him down there stairs. We figure it's just a room, but He'll need back up just in case"

"Anything funny, your asses are up here faster than lightening, or I'll kill you myself"

We nodded to Emmett and I gently lead the way, Rose keeping behind me, Back to back.

We came upon another hall way, but this time I could hear creaking from one of the rooms. I motioned for Rose to stop, and transferred a message to Emmett, and that we were going to check.

We started again, I opened a door, and Rose crouched behind me. Our bodies were angled so I could see further down the hall and into the room, Rose behind me and back the way we came.

Opening the door, I saw nothing but a mirror; I scanned the mirror, deemed it a normal mirror before closing the door and inching down the hall, both of us still in our respective crouches.

We checked all the doors down the hall until we came to one that was locked. I could hear the creaking of a chain and maybe faint breathing before I felt Rose stiffen behind me as a figure stepped out of the room with a mirror, followed by more with guns raised and drawn on us.

Unlocking the door while Rose provided cover, I quickly checked the door for wires and then flung it open with Rose and me following.

Looking up from the ground as the sounds of gun fire kept coming towards us down the hall.

Jasper

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Hi Everyone!

Okay…. So my excuses. I got a worm on my comp and then it took forever to get it fixed, then it wouldn't update so I couldn't get word…. I lost all of my chapters. So these are less than what I had originally written. So I was frustrated and lost inspiration because this chapter is shit.

Anyways.

The next chapter Is Eddies Jasper find!


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: SM owns all.

**IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER: **The view depicted in this story on Iran and Iraq is in no way how I actually see these countries. Please understand that the view of Iran, and Iraq, and their people are not my opinion, I do not wish to offend, and if I have, I am truly and deeply sorry. See AN after Chapter 5 to read full explanation

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Rose POV**

I kicked the door shut behind me and called up to Emmett.

"We're under heavy fire, Bottom stairs, and Final door!"

"Roger" Came from Emmett, and I could hear cussing and orders being yelled as I looked up., the sight before me was a much mangled Jasper, and a frozen Edward.

"Edward!" I whispered loudly, and the only movement was very weak Jasper's head lift and look towards us.

"Edward" The whisper was so quiet that I barely heard but it seemed to wake Edward as he suddenly spring into action and was at Jasper's side faster than I could blink.

"Cut him down Rose!" I rushed and cut the ropes that lowered the chains hanging Jasper from the floor.

Edward caught Jasper and lowered him to the ground and got him untied.

Edward held Jasper's face in his hands and kissed his swollen face sweetly and they whimpered words of love caused me to turn away, it was much an intimate moment between the two I felt like I was intruding.

Emmett came over the com, "Location secure, we've called in a removal copter, Come out and let get ready to leave."

Carefully Edward picked Jasper up, silent tears falling down both of their faces.

**Edward POV**

I sat with a Sleeping Jasper in my arms on the way back to base. As was held back from following him into the exam rooms.

It took 7 hours for them to let me see him, and I didn't move from outside of the door the whole time. Emmett Sitting Silently beside me, everyone else in the waiting room.

I was in silent tears of relief the whole time.

"You can see him now, but be gentle and careful" The doctor said.

I was up and scrambling into his room before the man was finished his sentence.

"Jasper, Baby!" I whispered quietly as he looked up.

"Edward!" He called; when we reached each other wrapped our arms around each other and just cried. I'm not sure how long we cried but we did it together. We both knew that the road ahead was going to be long and hard, but we would get through it.

"Stay with me" He whispered when I moved to stand back from the embrace.

"Forever" I whispered back, stroking his cheek, then climbed quietly onto the bed and pulled my Jasper into my arms, and we fell asleep wrapped in our love.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Hi Everyone

So I have officially Laid this story to rest!

I know very lame last few chapters, but my beta's are ingoring me, Off busy with their own lives, and I'm alright with that!

I hope that the last two chapters are not a disappointment, I'm not overly too happy about the last two chapters but I can't seem to get anything better out.

I have to say I am pretty proud of this story (in it's entirety) I have had many comments, almost all very good comments. A few flames, but I'm not going to respond to those.

Thank you to everyone who encouraged me to continue with this story!

Keep a watch out for me. I'm sure I'll be posting other things, With Harry Potter or Twilight!

But as always Slash!

Please Let me know what you actually think about this story!.

And for all of those who have reviewed, THANK YOU! Your Words are always the encouragement that I need


End file.
